Do Opposites Attract?
by ellaaaa
Summary: when player Edward Cullen meets his sisters roommate Bella Swan, what will happen? she has been warned about him and hates players as a rule but Edward will do anything to get her. until he relises that he dosent just want her in bed. How will Bella react
1. I just got you necessities

Bella Swan. High school graduate, bookworm, quite, on a scholarship to College, complete klutz, and trying to get out of her shell.

Edward Cullen. High school graduate, 2nd year of College, football captain, rich, popular and a player.

When these two meet does love blossom or does hate and scorn appear? Do opposites attract or repel?

BPOV

Deep breathes Bella, deep breaths. Breathe; it's just college. My dream for the last two years. The thing that's been driving my academic achievements. Breathe Bella.

I looked out the window. My red Chevy truck was going slowly, I didn't dare push it over 60 km/h, even at 50 it was wheezing and puffing, sounding like the senior citizen it was.

My stuff had been moved into my dorm earlier that week by the movers and from their description it sounded great. I kept wondering if I'd have a roommate. On that point I was undecided.

A roommate would be great…if we got along. We could talk and watch movies and get to know each other really well. On the other hand, having a room to myself would mean that I could do what I wanted, when I wanted and I wouldn't get disturbed when I was studying. I spent the rest of the drive pondering on what life would be like at College.

It would be the first time on my own. Properly alone. I had moved to Forks when my mother died in a car accident. I had cried for weeks.

Charlie was an OK dad. I mean he didn't set curfews (not that I was ever out past 10 anyway), he let me see friends whenever I wanted and was loving. I couldn't ask for much more.

My only other living relation was grandma Swan. She was Renee's mum. Mums mum. She and Charlie had a no speak, no contact, no anything relationship. I had been close to grandma Swan and it was hard when I moved in with Charlie as he wouldn't let me see her.

I finally pulled into the colleges' car park. It felt amazing to be back in the sun. I couldn't wait to actually get outside again without a few liters of rain down my back.

Making my way to the front office i picked up a map, my schedule, heaps of other pamphlets and my dorm room key and number. God, how much could you fit in one envelope I don't know but they managed.

I finally managed to get to my dorm, without tripping over. I banged my arms a few times against bins and rails but nothing extreme. I was proud of myself.

My dorm was already open. Well I guess that solves my question if I had a roommate or not. I walked in tapping on the door to see two girls standing there. "Hey, my name Bella Swan, is this my room?" I asked hesitantly, the two girls seemed the best of friends.

One was tall, tanned with legs most girls would die for, only made longer by the heels she wore. She had a models body and long blonde hair, set in curls reaching down to the middle of her back. Her face was perfect, blue eyes, red lips; she looked like a goddess except that her mouth was held in a frown.

I almost gasped. I really hoped she wasn't my roommate. I'd feel inferior to her in everything. I held in a sigh and turned my attention to the other girl.

She was completely different in her looks.

The second girl was small. I mean like tiny, she must come up to my shoulder at the most and I wasn't exactly tall. She had short, black, spiky hair and a petite frame. Her skin was about as pale as mine and it stood out with her black hair and bright brown eyes. Those eyes made me feel at ease almost as once. They were dancing and sparkling and seemed to welcome you and included you. Her face was lit up in a smile.

"Bella? I've got a roommate coming called Isabella. Is that you?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah that's me, I prefer Bella though" I sighed in relief. At least I wasn't in the wrong room.

"Awesome. I love the name Bella, it means beautiful in Italian. By the way, this is my best friend Rosalie. But she prefers Rose"

"Nice to meet you both" I held out my hand and smiled. Alice disregarded my hand and pulled me into a hug. We both laughed. I held out my hand to Rose and she just looked at it then at my face then gave me a quick once over. She turned to Alice "Alice huni, I've got to go. See if my roommates here but we still on for dinner?"

"Yeah of course Rose. Bella would you like to come to dinner with us? Rose could bring her roommate too." Alice was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I laughed. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to refuse this girl anything.

"Of course I would love to come Alice, if Rose doesn't mind"

"Oh Rose wont mind" she grinned impishly. I found myself thinking of pixies when she smiled like that.

"humph" Rose stomped out of the room.

I sighed. "I don't think Rose likes me very much" I whispered.

"Oh don't be stupid, she always acts like that towards people she doesn't know. Trust me. I've been her friend since yr 5 and that was only because we were put in a project together and I made her talk to me" she smiled that impish grin again. I couldn't help but laugh.

Alice gave me a grand tour of the dorm. There was a living room with a couch and a table, a small kitchen with a fridge, a microwave and an oven, a bathroom and two bedrooms. Alice said we were going shopping for furniture on the weekend.

"SOOOO tell me about yourself Bella." She practically squealed as she dragged me in to her bedroom. Her voice was like music.

"What do you want to know?" I questioned, laughing again.

"EVERYTHING" she jumped up and down before settling on her bed and patting the place beside her eagerly. I knew Alice and me were going to get along great.

EPOV

I sighed. A new year; that meant new classes, new people. I grinned as I thought the next bit. New chicks.

I was sharing a dorm with Jasper again this year. He had been my best friend or 3 years now. We were like brothers, we fought bit, we liked the same things, interests and sports and hobbies. The only thing we didn't have the same opinions on were girls. Which I was thankful for. I would hate to fight Jasper over a girl.

My sister had moved into college this year. Maybe she would have a good roommate. I smiled.

I had been eyeing Rose for years but I would never make a move because I respected her…and my sister would kill me. Nah I was a more one week kind of guy.

Get a girl, hook up, have sex, leave them the next morning. If they were good, I'd call them and get together again. It was a great life.

I got any girl I wanted, I had the looks and I was the captain of the football. I had two best mates and was the most popular guy in the college.

All the girls would get into bed with me just to get known and all the guys thought I was their god.

I picked up the phone to call Alice "Hey sis, how are you settling in?"

"EDWARD!!!" I held the phone a foot away from my ear wincing.

"Alice, calm down"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she squealed "I'm just so excited. I got myself an awesome roommate; I know were going to be best friends"

"Really, awesome." I was smiling "so what does she look like" I was trying for subtlety. It didn't work. Somehow it never does with Alice. Her voice turned furious and she yelled into the phone "DON'T YOU DARE!! If you do ANYTHING with her I will kill you. I am warning her about you. And she already knows your reputation. Go fuck some other chick but keep away from her" her voice was filled with so much venom that I laughed. Almost.

"Ok calm down Alice" I heard a sigh on the other end of the telephone.

"Whatever Edward, anyway I talked to Jazz and he said that you guys are sharing. Rose, Bella and I are going out with Rose's roommate for dinner and then a club. You want to get Emmet and Jazz and come with us?" I was debating. I would get to see Alice and she was my sister. I would also get to check out the roomies and I know Emmet would love to see Rose, they have a thing going.

"Sure Alice, I'll meet you at your dorm at 6 ok?"

"I can't wait Edward bye" and she hung up.

"JAZZ WE'RE GOING OUT WITH ALICE, ROSE AND THEIR ROOMIES."

"Okay, what time?"

"SIX"

"Cool"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"ALICE?" I yelled out "I'm here with Jazz and Em"

I heard a squeak an then something was hugging me round the waist.

I laughed and ruffled her hair. She slapped my hand away and glared at me before hugging Jasper and Emmet. I burst out laughing.

"Alice?" a voice called from the other room. Not just any voice, an amazing voice. It was soft, clear but at the same time sexy.

"Bella my brother and his friends are here, are you ready?"

I heard a giggle "Alice you have me dressed and made up like a doll" I could almost here her rolling her eyes at those last words. I chuckled.

Just then she came around the corner. She was gorgeous. She had dark brown hair coming down to just past her shoulders in layers and a fringe. Her eyes were deep and dark brown fringed by think, long lashes. Her lips were pouty and full and there was a smile on them that met her eyes. Her body was curvy in the right places and her skin was pale like Alice's. I could feel myself practically drooling. It didn't help that she was wearing a figure hugging black dress that stopped an inch or two above her knees. I wanted this girl. I needed to get inside her. I would charm her over dinner and maybe she could come back to mine later. I smiled at the thought.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward, Edward this is my roomie Bella"

Bella laughed. Wow she had a beautiful laugh. Snap out of it Edward. God you'd think you want to marry her or something. I was broken out of my revere with her next statement.

"so this is the famous Edward Cullen. Alice has told me a lot about you" she smirked. Damn Alice I thought she was joking.

I laughed and said "nothing bad I hope" as I held out my hand.

She looked at me quizzically "all bad actually, It kept me most amused to hear about your conquests while she had me at the beauty parlor" I saw her flash Alice a glare. I also flashed Alice a glare. Alice just laughed.

Once Bella had introduced herself to Emmet and Jazz, who had been standing in the background chuckling through our exchange. I heard Emmet laugh and I turned around trying to hold in my chuckle as I looked at her surprised expression. Emmets hand had made her own completely disappear.

Alice piped up "come on you guys, Rose hates being kept waiting"

She grabbed Bella's hand, who burst out laughing and pulled her through the door to one two rooms down. I couldn't help but feel a flash of jealousy over Alice getting to hold Bella's hand. I shook my head to clear it. Edward Cullen what have you got yourself into?

BPOV

Alice and I had bonded all day. Well her idea of bonding. This included the beauty parlor after 3 hours of shopping. After the shopping I didn't mind what we did as long as I could sit down.

After our talk about our lives, during which time she was going through my clothes she exclaimed "SHOPPING TIME". I was shocked. I don't do shopping. Seriously, I can't do it. I fall down the escalator; I rip half the stuff I try on. But Alice insisted.

Apparently she was filthy rich. She had 3 credit cards that her parents paid for plus a 911 turbo Porsche. I sighed, if only I was that rich.

"Alice, there is no way I am going shopping. I don't shop" I was pleading.

"Bella I can tell you don't shop, you have no clothes!!!! You are going to kill me and were going out for dinner tonight and please, please, please. For a getting to know you present, let me take you out shopping and the beauty parlor" she was giving me those puppy dog eyes again. "Alice I have no money, I need to find a place to work then _maybe _I'll let you take me shopping and to the…did you say the beauty parlor??" she was kidding. Wasn't she? I didn't do beauty, I didn't do makeup and I defiantly didn't do shopping.

"Bella don't be silly. If you let me take you I'll shout. I am a personal shopper. I use my money. Don't give me that look" I was glaring at her "just say yes. Bella come on you'll make me the happiest person ever!!" I decided I hated puppy dog eyes.

"fine Alice" I sighed in defeat. She was clapping and squealing and jumping and I could help but laughing at her.

Just then her phone rang. "EDWARD" she shouted so loud I had to put my hands over my ears. Who was Edward? Her boyfriend? It wouldn't surprise me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she squealed "I'm just so excited. I got myself an awesome roommate; I know were going to be best friends"

I couldn't help laughing; apparently Edward had lost his hearing as well.

Alice looked over at me with a playful wink when she said the last part. I laughed at her.

Then she turned almost angry, she started shouting down the phone "DON'T YOU DARE!! If you do ANYTHING with her I will kill you. I am warning her about you. And she already knows your reputation. Go fuck some other chick but keep away from her"

I looked at her questionably and raised an eyebrow.

She waved a hand and mouthed ill explain later. I simply nodded.

Edward spoke and whatever he said it must have been reassuring because Alice replied a little more calmly "Whatever Edward, anyway I talked to Jazz and he said that you guys are sharing. Rose, Bella and I are going out with Rose's roommate for dinner and then a club. You want to get Emmet and Jazz and come with us?"

"6"

She was nodding now.

"Ok, can't wait, bye" and hung up.

I raised my eyebrow at her again and she just smirked.

"Come on Bella we have shopping to do" I sighed and stood up.

We made our way to her car and I just stood and gasped.

"This is your car?"

"Yep," she replied happily "this is my baby, come on get in or we'll be late its 1 now and we got to be ready by 6!!"

She took me to the biggest mall I have ever seen. It must have spread over 3 blocks. I moaned. "Alice I'm going to get lost". She laughed at me and pulled me inside.

I stopped her. "Ok Alice I will do this as long as you tell what the hell your phone conversation was about". She nodded.

"ok so I have a brother called Edward." Ahhh brother, that clears that up. "And I love him to death but he is the biggest player ever. You don't want to get near him or he'll get you into bed. He's got the looks and the popularity. Most girls sleep with him to get a name for themselves." She sighed "anyway it's his third year here and he's excited about all the new girls coming. He and his friends have a contest every year to see how many new people they can sleep with in the first month. As you might have guessed Edward always wins. It doest help that he's the football captain to" she sighed. Well that cleared that up for me. So he was a good looking player that was the football captain. I laughed "I think I'll stay clear of him" I said teasingly. Alice smiled full on at me. Pixie. "I already warned him. Though be careful he can be quite the charmer when it comes to girls and a bedroom." She shook her head in disgust. "But he shares dorms with his best friend Jasper. They've been friends forever and I really, really like him. "she whispered

I pretended to look shocked. "You like your brother" she slapped me playfully and rolled her eyes. I just giggled. Alice and I were going to become best friends I could feel it.

3 hours later and I had a whole new wardrobe. I had told her about my tastes and she had actually included some jeans, t-shirts and hoodies into the mix of dresses, tight tops, killer heels and mini skirts. I told her over and over that I won't wear any of it but she just smiled and paid.

After carrying all the boxes and bags to her car she drove me to a beauty parlor. I was so tiered that I didn't care and just sat down and closed my eyes as Alice started chatting to the head person about what coloured makeup would go with my skin and how to cut my hair.

I just left that t it and I think I fell asleep. When I woke up I looked at myself in the mirror. OH. MY. GOD. My wait length hair had been cut to my boobs with like a gizzilon layers and straightened. I had a fringe and sparkly blue eye shadow. My eyelashes had mascara and when my eyes opened my eyes where outlined. My lips were painted a beautiful pink with gloss and I couldn't help staring.

Alice was bouncing up and down clapping her hands. "OMG, OMG, OMG your eyes are amazing!!!!! They 'pop' out and your hair looks great. My job is done" sh was laughing at my expression now. "Alice what have you done" I almost yelled. She looked a little abashed "don't you like it?" she looked sad "that's not the point" I said. She started clapping her hands together again.

I noticed 3shopping bags on the floor next to her. I raised my eyebrow. "oh don't worry bout them I just got you necessities" Alice replied to my unasked question.

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, foundation, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, bronzer, a hair straighter, a hair curler and some face wipes"

I must have looked shocked. Because she pulled me to my feet and whipped me out the door before I could say any more.

I was still so shocked I couldn't speak. She must have spent over a thousand dollars on the beauty parlor alone. I felt so guilty.

I finally expressed how I felt and she looked sad. "Oh Bella don't worry" then she smiled cheekily. "You can pay me back by letting me use you as my Barbie when you go out" she giggled and I groaned.

"Fine Alice but on the condition that the 3 weeks before exams I get a choice if I want to go out or not" she nodded

"Thank you" I smiled at her. She grinned back and pulled me into our room.

"Time to get you dressed" I groaned. And she slapped my arm.

I was surprised. Maybe because she had kept a firm hold on my hand all day, but I had only fallen once.

I looked at my bed on which she was laying out clothes for me to wear. A short black tube dress was on the bed with a blue necklace and bracelet and black shoes. Oh god, those shoes. 3 inches high at least. I would be falling a lot tonight.

She zoomed around getting ready and then I heard a voice call "ALICE?"

I started breathing fast. What a voice, it was like velvet and deep, and so sexy. I almost melted.

"I'm here with Jazz and Em" again I melted. Then I realized who must be behind that voice. The player Edward. I sighed, no wonder he got girls to sleep with him easily, and if he looked as good as his voice sounded. I didn't want to think about it. "Alice?" I called out and started walking toward the voices.

"Bella my brother and his friends are here, are you ready?" Alice was calling.

I giggled she knew I was ready; she had dressed me for gods sake. "Alice you have me dressed and made up like a doll" I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I was still going down the hall carefully. I was scared of these heels. I knew I was going to trip more than once tonight.

I finally came into the living room to find 3 gorgeous people. Two were at the back, one at the front. I couldn't keep my eyes off the one at the front. He was unbelievable. He was even more of a Greek god than Rose. He had messy bronze hair and was wearing a black button down shirt rolled up to his elbows. He had on dark jeans and black shoes. I sighed to myself. The poor girls. No wonder they can't resist him. I pulled myself together. He wouldn't like me, maybe we could be friends. I wouldn't sleep with him no matter how gorgeous he looked. He was a player and I hated players. My best friend in high school had gone out with a guy called James. She got played big time. He was sleeping with her 3 other friends plus her boss. When she found out she was devastated. She cried for a week and I had to comfort her for a month. I would have nothing more to do with him except polite hellos and goodbyes.

I smiled at them.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward, Edward this is my roomie Bella" I laughed at that. Alice and Edward looked nothing like each other but it was obvious who he was.

He smiled at me. Wow. He had the most amazing smile. Pull yourself together Bella.

"So this is the famous Edward Cullen. Alice has told me a lot about you" I smirked.

He laughed and said "nothing bad I hope". He held out his and I stared a second before I realize I was meant to shake it. I blushed. And took his hand while looking at him quizzically. "All bad actually, It kept me most amused to hear about your conquests while Alice had me shopping" I flashed Alice a glare and dropped his hand then moved around him to introduce myself to the other two.

One was huge. Muscles everywhere, tanned skin and curly black hair. I would have been intimidated if he hadn't had this huge goofy grin on his face. I held out my hand and when he took it his hand completely covered mine. He saw my surprised expression and burst out laughing. His name was Emmet. Jasper was shorter than Emmet by a few inches, about as tall as Edward with dirty blonde hair and large blue eyes. He was chiseled but not as muscular as Emmet. We smiled at each other before Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door saying "come on you guys, Rose hates being kept waiting" I couldn't help but laugh. Everything she had told me about Rose was interesting but I was nervous about seeing her again. I sighed and followed Alice.


	2. lucky looks can't kill

Chapter 2

APOV

Knock, knock I knocked on Roses door. "we're coming in, ready or not" I sang as I kicked the door open. I could hear Bella laughing behind me.

I was in love with Bella. She so funny, nice, great, amazing and pretty. We were going to be best friends. I could tell.

I had gasped in horror as I was going through her wardrobe. She had nothing. So I took her shopping.

It was great. I paid and she agreed that in return I was allowed to dress her up when she went out. I am so excited. I get my own Barbie doll!!!!

I had warned her of Edward. She told me about her friend and how that from then on she had been extra cautious with guys. I decided against telling her that he always got what he wanted. I knew she would fall into that category. Bella doesn't think so. She's insane, she's so gorgeous and she doesn't get dressed up or anything. I think Rose was a bit intimidated when she met her this morning and that's why she was so rude.

It was so funny when I took Bella to the beauty parlor. She fell asleep and I told the stylist what to do. SHE LOOKS AMAZING! Seriously. Her hair was great but now it looks amazing. I have to admit. I. Am. A. Legend. Hehehe.

So i got her all dressed up. I have to admit though I am little scared about those heels. She fell over a little today and she told me she was a complete klutz. Oh well.

So I introduced her to Edward. His jaw dropped when he saw her. I was laughing so hard on the inside. I thought he would start drooling.

At the same time I was worried for Bella though. I could tell he wanted her in bed. I really hope she has the power to resist him. I don't mean strength but my brother can charm anyone. I saw his charm switch on when he started talking and I kept on watching while talking to Jasper. She was cool and confident. He seemed a little confused though. I don't think he was used to a girl resisting his charm. They both shot me death glares though. I couldn't help laughing. It was the exact same look and for two completely different reasons.

I know Edward's was because I had warned Bella of his reputation and Bella's was because I took her shopping.

Anyway, Jasper looked divine. He was wearing these really cool jeans and a white shirt. He looked yummy. Emmet was Emmet.

Anyways after introductions I dragged Bella out the room to get Rose.

We all went into her dorm. She was sharing with some girl. Rose met us in the living room and gave me a hug. She looked amazing. I had told her Emmet was coming. Rose had a massive thing for Emmet.

She had a tight red dress on with spaghetti straps and it came about 3 quarters up her thigh. I giggled. Her shoes where high and showed off her legs and her long hair was down except for the front bits which were clipped back. I felt sorry for her roomie. I mean imagine living with Rose. She could be the biggest bitch but once you got to know her the bitchy outside fell away and she was all heart.

I loved her.

Rose was looking at Bella up and down in amazement.

"Wow Bella, Alice got to you hey"

"Yeah, that's one way to put it, she took me shopping and bought me a wardrobe and in return I'm her Barbie" I heard Bella sigh. I burst out laughing.

Rose was laughing too. Wow I had never seen her so much as crack a smile for unless she knew them well. I looked at Bella's face. She looked shocked before she started to laugh as well.

The guys were looking at us and I flashed them my pixie grin.

"So Rose where's your roomie?" I asked, I really wanted to meet her.

"Well she took one look at me and our dorm, introduced herself and left" Rose started laughing again.

"She looked kind of scared" she continued. "Her names Esme, I didn't even get a chance to invite her to come. By the way hey Emmet, Jazz and Edward"

"Hey Rose" they all said.

"Well I guess it's good they didn't come. Now we're even in numbers" said Emmet.

I rounded on him "that reminds me, where's your roomie?" I snapped.

"He didn't want to come. And not everyone forces their dorm buddies to come out with a group of people they hardly know like some people" he snickered. I growled.

"That's not fair! Bella wanted to come, right Bella?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I wanted to come Alice, I need to get to know other people instead of just you and Jacob" Bella replied innocently. She seemed to realize she hadn't mentioned Jacob before because I was glaring and her eyes turned really innocent.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Who's Jacob" said a voice from behind. I turned and saw Edward looking at Bella.

I rolled my eyes. Man he wanted her bad.

"Jacobs my best friend. We've known each other since we were like 5 and we've dated but mostly it's friendship" Bella was grinning at Edward who looked….mad. There was no other way to describe it. Why the hell would he be mad about this Jacob kid? I put it behind me.

"Do I get to meet him? Please say yes Bella" I squealed.

"Of course Alice dear" Bella replied with a grin.

"YAY" I clapped my hands. "Now lets go, I booked for 7 and its 6:30 now!!"

I could see people rolling their eyes as I grabbed Jaspers hand and pulled him out the door.

BPOV

We were filing out the door after Alice and Jasper when Rose fell in step beside me.

"Sorry Bella, about this morning. I really hoped I was going to get a room with Alice and I kind of held it against you this morning that you were the lucky one. Alice gets along well with people but I get worried about her. She got screwed over in high school by a new girl and I was worried…" she caught my look. "No Bella, I'm not saying you'll do that but I kind of get a little protective. I mean she's so small. However she seems to really like you and vise versa. I mean to take you shopping and everything. Not that that's unusual but still" she was almost whispering.

I looked at her and smiled "don't worry Rose, I can see where you're coming from and I think I love Alice too much to ever hurt her. I hope we can be friends too" I was looking at her now instead of where I was going and as a result I tripped. I didn't try to save myself it was actually overdue. I made a mental note to concentrate where I was going tonight.

I waited for the impact that never came. Before I knew it a pair of arms where around my waist and caught me before I hit the ground. I breathed out quickly and looked to see my savoir was none other than Edward Cullen.

I smiled at him as he set me on my feet. Then cleared my throat when his arms still circled my waist. He took a step back while smirking at me. I mumbled a thank you and kept walking. I glanced backwards and his face was confused and annoyed.

I laughed to myself. If thought he could get me into bed he was wrong. I giggled which caused Rose to shoot me a puzzled glance. I just shook my head and smiled.

She came in close to my ear and whispered "wow nice going with Edward, he's used to every girl pining after him. I take it you know of his rep?" I nodded and winked.

"I'm not letting him get anywhere near me" I said in a low voice. "I'm happy to be friends but I will not sleep with him, a bit of innocent flirting might be fun though, especially if he's used to getting his own way" I laughed and Rose laughed with me. I really liked Rose. Nowhere near as much as Alice but still, she seemed nice.

We got the restaurant which happened to be Italian, my favourite.

Once we were all seated at our table, girls on one side, guys on the other. I was in the middle of Rose and Alice facing Edward. Joy.

We all ordered our drinks. I'm not exactly a booze fan so I ordered a coke while everyone else ordered beers and red wine. I got a weird look from Edward when I ordered coke but I just shrugged and smiled at the waiter. He beamed right back. I chuckled. I had to admit, thanks to Alice I felt confident on how I looked at the moment. She had spent the entire day raving about my body.

Our drinks came and we were ready to order. The waiter asked me first even though I was in the middle of the table. I ordered pasta carbonarah. Calories galore I know but it was so amazing.

When he left with our orders I took a sip of coke as Alice and Rose started to giggle.

"Wow Bella, did you see him checking you out? He had lust in his eyes" giggled Alice. I just smirked.

I felt like I had known these girls for years. I was so easy going with them. I had never even been this close to Angela at high school. I mean we were close but we both studied heaps which kind of cut short our time out of school. And I was always with Jacob. I really needed to find out what dorm he was in. We had to catch up.

Just then Alice whispered to me "hey check out the hottie at that table, the dark skinned one, sitting with that blonde haired one." I looked over and gasped. I was out of my chair and hugging him before anyone could speak.

Alice looked confused and a bit weirded out. I laughed, of course it would look strange, her pointing out a guy and me running over to say hi and hug him.

"JACOB! OMG how are you. You settled in???" I was full animated. He looked at me and laughed before giving me a bear hug.

"Hey Bells, yeah I'm great, fancy running into you here. This is my roommate Mike Newton, Mike this is my best friend Bella."

"Hi Mike, glad to meet you." I held out my hand and he shook it, smiling.

Jacob took a step back and gave me a once over then raised his eyebrows.

"Nice haircut. Why are you so dressed up? I don't recall you ever owning clothes like this, or wearing makeup."

I groaned "my roommate Alice, she loves shopping an makeovers, she bought me a whole closest and gave me a makeover. In return she gets to play Barbie with me" I rolled my eyes as he laughed. I noticed Mike looking over me for a little to long and blushed bright red.

"Who are you here with? You're welcome to join us" mike ventured and I saw Jacob throw him an annoyed look. He was protective of me. We were basically brother and sister when we weren't dating.

"Nah I'm with my roomie, her best friend, her brother and his two best friends." I giggled

"Actually Jacob I was telling them about you before, want to come over and meet them? I only saw you when Alice pointed you out as the hottie with dark skin" I laughed at him and smirked. He smirked back.

"sure Bells, you coming Mike?"

"Hell yeah"

I lead them across the room towards my table to see everyone looking at me weirdly. I laughed "Hey guys I want you to meet someone special to me" I giggled at Alices stare. It so easily read, didn't you just meet him 10 minutes ago when you rushed over to their table?

"guys this is my best friend in the whole world Jacob Black" I said looking at Alice, whose expression promptly changed and she laughed.

"Oh, well tat makes sense. Hi Jacob I'm Alice. Excuse my expression before, I had pointed you out and she rushed across the room and started hugging you. I didn't think Bella had that side to her but now I understand" I blushed red and hit her on the shoulder, she simply laughed.

"ok so everyone this is Jacob and his roomie Mike. Jacob and Mike this is, Alice – who is my roomie, Rose, Alice's best friend, Edward, Alice's brother, and Emmet and Jasper who's Edwards best friends" I indicated to each of them in turn.

Everyone smiled and said hi.

I met Edwards gaze and smirked, he looked angry.

"Why don't you join us. I'm sure we can put a couple of chairs on each end. You're welcome to go clubbing with us after" Alice was talking and I broke away from Edwards gaze.

"Clubbing? Alice are you insane? I can't go clubbing, I'll die! Especially in these damn shoes" as I indicated to them I saw Mike look up and down my legs. Ok, a little creepy. "Tell them Jacob" I prodded him.

He laughed "don't worry Bella dance with me and you'll be fine" I shot him a death stare. He just chuckled again.

"Sure we would love to join you if you're sure it's ok with you guys"

Alice, Rose, Emmet and Jasper nodded, Edward just stared at Jacob and Mike. I was beginning to really dislike Edward. He was rude, annoying and I didn't like the way he was looking at Jacob. He didn't know the guy for crying out loud.

I sat back down and called our waiter over, he came eagerly at my gesture. I smirked and told him what was going on. He smiled at me and got everything organized. I gave him a quick smile and he grinned back at me.

As I sat down I could feel Alice and Rose shaking with laughter as was Jacob and Emmet. I giggled.

The rest of the meal went by quickly. Everyone got along except Edward and Jacob. I sighed. Jake did try but Edward just ignored him. I shot Jake an apologetic glance and he just shrugged.

Soon it was time to go. We all got up and left.

"So what clubs are around here?" I heard Jake ask.

"We're going to the New Moon club" replied Emmet, grinning. "Lots of hot chicks their" I rolled my eyes and tripped. Jake caught me this time and I laughed up at him, blushing as always. It didn't help that Emmet found my tripping hilarious and his booming laugh made me blush more as I stuck out my tongue at him. I grabbed Jakes hand as we walked along so I didn't trip again. It was a ritual we had got accustomed too in Forks. It really helped me when it came to not tripping over. I could feel Alice and Rose looking at me questionably.

I also felt another set of eyes boring into my back. I didn't have to look round to tell it was Edward. I rolled my eyes.

We reached the club with only one other stumble from me.

EPOV

I whispered to Jazz and Em that Bella was mine, they rolled their eyes and nodded. I knew they didn't want her anyway. Emmet had his eyes on Rose although he would never admit it and Jasper, I had a gut feeling Jazz liked Alice a little too much.

When I caught Bella on our way to the restaurant I expected her to kiss me or something like any other girl would have. She blushed, muttered thank you and then cleared her throat when I didn't let her go. I was so confused. Was I losing my charm? I would have to test it out on some other chicks tonight at New Moon. Well Bella turned out to be much harder to get then I thought. Oh well, I would get her. I now had an aim for the semester. I would have sex with that girl before the end of the semester.

When we got to the restaurant I sat across from her and almost beat the crap out of the waiter for smiling at her and her smiling in return.

He asked for her order fast and I saw her smirk and Alice giggle.

She ordered pasta carbonarah. I was surprised. Alice and Rose only eat so much with us because they know us so well. Most girls simply order a salad when out on a date s it would seem like they hardly ate and here was a girl I barley knew ordering pasta carbonarah? What the hell?

I noticed Alice whisper something and Bella look round. She jumped up and run over to these two people. What the hell is wrong with this girl. She stood round at the table talking to them for like 10 minutes and I watched as the dark skinned guy give her a bear hug. He had better not get lucky tonight with her.

Eventually she came back with them both in tow.

"guys this is my best friend in the whole world Jacob Black" she said giggling. I looked around and saw Alices face clear from confusion to understanding then she laughed.

"Oh, well that makes sense. Hi Jacob I'm Alice. Excuse my expression before, I had pointed you out and she rushed across the room and started hugging you. I didn't think Bella had that side to her but now I understand" I watched as Bella blushed red and looked down. I didn't miss the glance Alice threw my way when she said the last bit. I glared at her until Bella hit her on the shoulder playfully.

"Ok so everyone this is Jacob and his roomie Mike. Jacob and Mike this is, Alice – who is my roomie, Rose, Alice's best friend, Edward, Alice's brother, and Emmet and Jasper who's Edwards best friends" Bella was indicating to each of them in turn.

Everyone smiled and said hi except me. I just looked at him seething. I wanted to the message across that Bella was my screw. Not his. She noticed my sxpresion and smirked. She acted like she knew what I was thinking and was teasing me. Cruel creature. Well it'll be fun when she finally gives in I thought. I was still looking into her brown eyes when I began to daydream.

I was brought out of my day dream of Bella and me in my bed by Alice.

"Why don't you join us? I'm sure we can put a couple of chairs on each end. You're welcome to go clubbing with us after"

Bella's eyes snapped from mine and I smirked thinking I got to intense. She would cave. I don't do physical violence I just wear them down until they agree.

"Clubbing? Alice are you insane? I can't go clubbing, I'll die! Especially in these damn shoes" Bella almost yelled at Alice.

Ok so she didn't break eye contact because she was intimidated by my intenseness. Damn.

I looked her legs up and down when she spoke of her shoes. I liked what I saw. I looked up and saw the other guy Mike I think it was doing the same. I wanted to punch him. What the hell Edward? That is stupid. Why can't other people look at her, I'll only have her for a night.

And yet part of me wanted more of her. To understand her.

Snap out of it Cullen. What planet are you on?

"Tell them Jacob" Bella prodded him. I want her to touch me god damn it

Jacob laughed "don't worry Bella, dance with me and you'll be fine"

What the hell. She should be dancing with me!

He just chuckled again. "Sure we would love to join you if you're sure it's ok with you guys"

Everyone on the table nodded and I just glared.

I glared at 'Jake' the whole night and didn't participate in any conversation.

I could feel Emmet and Jasper giving me their 'what the hell looks'.

I just sighed.

Once we had paid we got up and walked toward New Moon. I wasn't paying an attention to anyone but Bella. She tripped again and I tried to catch her but Jacob got their first. H growled and he looked around surprised and raised his eyebrows. I just glared at him.

Bella took hold of his hand after that.

Best friends don't hold hands. Damn him. He got to touch _my _Bella. Wait, what? My Bella. Since when did I call her _my _Bella. I didn't want her to be mine. Well for one night sure but still. I never called anyone my. What is happening.

I mentioned Jacob and Bella's handholding to Jasper and he looked at me weirdly with his eyebrows raised as if to say 'dude, get a grip, she's just a chick'

We arrived finally at New Moon. It was a great club, good music, great chicks. I should be able to get my fricking mind off Bella.

We all got in easily. The girls look hot as and we where regulars at the club. The bouncer turned to me as I was going past.

"so Edward, any young chick you planning to get off with tonight?"

I rolled my eyes

"the one holding the black dudes hand" I replied.

He looked surprised

"isn't she taken?"

"nah they're just friends" I said smirking.

He looked impressed, give me her number once you've done with her mate.

I could feel myself shaking with anger. What the hell? It was a thing I always did with this bouncer, I'd break them in and if they were good I'd give him their number. But the way he looked at Bella I wanted to punch him. Instead I controlled myself and nodded my head curtly.

Man something was messing with my head.

We all got down to the club.

I loved this club; it was dark but there was colored lights everywhere and glow sticks, it made the whole place eerie and mysterious.

"Alice I can't dance, please don't make me dance" I heard Bella pleading. I was about to walk over and ask her to dance anyway when I hear another voice.

"Don't listen to her Alice, she just hate the attention she gets when she's made to dance. This girl is a klutz to the core but her on the dance floor and she's as sexy as you can get" Jacobs voice rang out and Alice started to laugh. I saw where they were and arrived at Alice's side in time to get a look at the death glare that was coming off Bella as she looked at Jacob. I chuckled.

"Bella, want to dance?" I asked. hey it was worth a shot. Besides I wanted to see this sexy dancing for myself.

I looked down to find Bella looking at me in disbelief and Alice glaring at me mouthing, don't you dare make a move, I looked back and mouthed watch me.

She almost slapped me. I could see her debating to slap me – like she could reach – or just pull Bella away.

Bella saved her "Edward Cullen who the hell do you think you are?" she was full on glaring at me now. "You come over, check me out, tell your mates I'm yours for then night – yes I heard that – catch me, expect me to kiss you, then sulk all of dinner and join in any conversation, glare at my best friend and his roommate, glare at my back the whole time from the restaurant to the club and then expect me to dance with you when you overhear I'm a 'sexy' dancer??" her voice had become louder and louder while she was talking and she was yelling now, we had an audience. Bella wasn't done their though. "Get a life Edward Cullen, get a girlfriend, treat girls with respect instead of using them for one night stands, once you have shown me you can do that I might, MIGHT, dance with you." She sneered at me before shooting an apologetic look to Alice who was doubled up in silent laughter and pulled Jacob on to the dance floor. I noticed his shoulders shaking with laughter too. Bastard.

I just stood there completely embarrassed and fuming until Alice stopped laughing. I looked behind me to find Emmet and Jasper, Emmet with Rose in his lap, all shaking with laughter.

"big brother, you have had that coming to you since year 11, I am just so pleased I was here to see it" Alice started to laugh again before taking Jaspers hand and pulling him away to dance. Emmet patted my back as Rose pulled him away to dance as well. I saw Mike a small way away with a grin chatting up a girl.

Boy was I pissed.

Who did Bella think she was. Did she even know who she had just insulted? She had been here a whole of one day, not even 24 hours and she insulted me. ME. Edward Cullen. Football captain, most popular guy in college and I was two years older. I was shaking with anger and yet I knew I deserved it. I treated girls like crap. Using them for sex, but they all seemed willing enough.

A pang of sadness went through me as I realized that I probably would never have a chance with Bella. She was beautiful, happy, sweet and kind. I wished she though different of me.

Edward Cullen what is going through your head? She's a girl for god sakes there are plenty of others out there.

I sat at the bar and ordered a double shot of vodka. Stupid girl, trying to tell me how to live my life.

I sculled my vodka and asked for another. Suddenly the crowd parted and I saw Bella and Jacob. She was grinding against him, moving her body and hips to the rhythm of both his body and the music. I gasped. Holy shit that was hot. I wanted her to do that with me. Damn it. I sculled this vodka as well and became aware that all the guys were staring at her and Jacob, mostly her and the way she was dancing.

I saw her look over at me and glare, then laugh when Jacob whispered something in her ear. She started to go all out, grinding, moving, swaying, thrusting. I had to leave.

I ran stragt to my dorm and slammed the door. What the fuck Edward? Shes just one girl, you never act like this.

What do I feel for Bella that makes me act like this. There is no way I actually like her. I mean that's impossible right?

I fell asleep wondering about Bella.

APOV

I watched Bella tell off Edward and I watched Edwards face slip from a grin, to a confused expression to pure anger. WOW!! Go Bella!! He's had that coming to him. I was doubled over in laughter and when I finally looked up Bella and Jake had gone and Edward was staring at me. "big brother, you had that coming to you since year 11, I'm so glad I got to see it" and I was laughing again. The expression on his face was classical.

I can't remember a time when Edward got rejected. Man he deserved that.

I grabbed Jaspers hand and saw that him, Rose and Emmet were chucking as well. I led Jazz toward the dance floor and we started to dance. We were near Bella and Jake and soon Rose and Emmet joined us.

I was grinding against Jasper and we where both swaying to the beat when he whispered in my ear "look at Edward" I looked over and found his glare murderous. I looked in the direction he was glaring at and saw Bella and Jake.

Wow. Bella was a sexy dancer. Who would have thought that she could dance after watching her trip and stumble on flat surfaces.

Jake had seen Edward staring and whispered in her ear. She started laughing and nodded. Then she stared going full out dancing. Rose, Emmet, Jazz and I were staring between them and Edward as the music got faster and so did their movements. I watched Edwards expression turn to pure murder. Funnily enough he wasn't glaring at Bella but at Jacob. Huh. Jake was sure lucky looks cant kill. He would be sooooo dead.

I watched with amazement as did Jazz, Emmet and Rose when he stormed out.

What had happened to my brother. Normally he would have simply grabbed another chick and stared dancing then would have left with her.

Wow.

I shrugged and started to dance again.

A few hours later Jazz, Bella, Jake and I piled into one cab, while Emmet and Rose – who had been making out for the past half hour – got into another.

Bella and me waved goodbye and kissed the guys on the cheek as we walked into our dorm.

"OMG WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!!!" I yelled while laughing "I have never, ever seen him leave a club looking angry and without a girl"

Bella just laughed then sighed "did I go too hard on him, I feel really guilty"

I could tell she did, she was biting on her lower lip.

"Bella don't worry about it. He's had that coming from a girl since yr 11. trust me he needed it. oh and when did you learn to dance like that. That pushed him over the edge" I started to giggle again, so did she.

"nah I can just always dance. I love to dance, it feels great and it helps me release anger" she laughed again.

"I might have been a little to mean before though" Bella bit her lip again.

I put my hand on her back "sweetie don't worry about him, he isn't worth your attention. By the way, what did Jake say to you?" I was really curious.

Bella blushed red. "Well…uhh, just that Edward was watching and that we should make him jealous and show him what he was missing out on. I was still angry, so I agreed. I feel really bad now".

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. Now I'm tiered so let's go to bed. Oh and Bella, I'm so glad you're my roomie, we're going to have so much fun this year" I bounced over and kissed her cheek. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"it's strange Alice, I feel like I've known you my whole life. I'm so glad you're my roomie as well. Goodnight"

"Night Bella"


	3. i would tap that

JPOV

I woke up the next morning with a weird kind of rush. It took a moment to figure out what caused it.

I lay in bed trying to figure it out.

Of course, no one was in bed next to me a night after I had been clubbing and an amazing girl had kissed my cheek.

Wow. When did I start to be like this?

Alice Cullen.

She was perfect. She could dance, she looked amazing, she had a great personality and an amazing body.

When we where dancing last night I couldn't stop thinking about her touch. She was so small, so fragile and yet incredibly sexy and strong.

I sighed.

She had to be Edwards's sister. The first girl I wanted not just for sex but to actually be with and she was my best mates' sister.

Where is Edward? God that was so funny last night. He had wanted Bella so badly and she had yelled that he was a prick and that he had no chance and then went off and danced dirty to her best friend.

I started laughing.

His face! Pure class man.

I got up and knocked on his door.

"Edward?"

No reply.

So I unlocked the door and went in. He wouldn't care. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a girl with him.

"Mate, where you head off to last night??" I asked curiously.

Edward glared at me. "Here of course, where else would I go?" he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Why'd you go though? The great Edward Cullen, leaving the New Moon because some Bella was dancing with someone else? Man, are you insane. Who are you and what have you done to my best mate?"

Edward looked up and groaned. "Shut up Jazz! Bella isn't just any girl. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

Okay then. This didn't sound like the Edward Cullen I knew. First, he never called a girl _beautiful_; she was either hot or nothing. Second, I had never seen him leave a club – especially the New Moon club – without a girl. Thirdly, he should've killed me for coming in and questioning him about last night. We had a rule about what goes on with girls; don't ask because you won't get. I had violated the rule and he was still telling me.

"Ok mate, I got to make a phone call and then we got footy practice, make sure you're there, cheerleader tryouts plus you're the captain"

All I got out of him was a groan.

I closed the door and pulled out my phone.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Jazz, what's up"

"Uhh…well I was wondering if you would like to catch up after footy practice?" I sounded nervous to my own ears.

"Sounds good, Bella, Rose and I are going to the cheerleading tryouts and I think Esme, Rose's roomie is to. Would it be ok if we could hang out as a group? Invite Emmet and his roomie as well"

I tried not to groan. God damn it, I wanted Alice alone and I didn't even want to have sex with her, I just wanted to get to know her better.

"Sure Alice but Bella and Edward? Is that really wise?"

I heard her sigh

"No but what else are we going to do, unless Edward wants to ditch?"

"I'll ask. Ok I'll see you guys after the game"

"Bye Jazz"

I hung up. Damn Alice, she had to make it a group thing. I needed to find out what she felt for me. Emmet and Rose would be wrapped up in each other so no help there. Alice would never confide to Edward, maybe Bella. They were acting like besties last night and she seems really sweet and innocent. Bella and me had got to know each other pretty well last night on the cab ride home. We both liked the same books and music. We had argued with each other until we were breathless with laughter. Bella was an awesome girl and she and me were going to be good friends.

Okay, I'll ask Bella.

I won't tell Edward we're going out til during footy, he can't chuck a fuss that way.

I called Emmet to tell him.

BPOV

I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed "go away Alice" I groaned.

"Come on Bella we got cheerleading practice in an hour" she squealed. I had found out by now that Alice never talked, she squealed, whispered, giggled, shouted, accented but never talked. You have to love her.

"Come on Bella"

"Alice, I don't do cheerleading, never have, never will"

"But you're an amazing dancer. Oh please Bella"

"Alice, all cheerleading is, is a bunch of girls wearing slutty outfits while waving pompoms at a field filled with hormone filled guys that just think you are a piece of ass and a slut and want to have sex than dump you on you're ass for the next guy"

Alice looked perplexed.

"Oh huni, I didn't mean any offence but that's my experience with cheerleaders and football players" I sighed then looked at Alice.

"ALICE don't give me puppy dog eyes I can't refuse you anything when you look like that"

She grinned her pixie grin and started her puppy dog eyes again.

"Come on Bella, I saw how you put my brother in line last night, you'll be fine"

How to explain that I'm not normally like that; I'm generally a quite girl that loves to read. I honestly have no clue were that anger came from. I guess I never really got over what that jerk did to Angela. I never dance like that either. I mean I can dance, but I never dance the way I did with Jacob.

Damn it Bella, what have you got yourself into?

"Alice…"

"Come on Bella please, for me"

Ahhh stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Alice" I was glaring.

Gah, why did I agree? Stupid Bella, stupid, stupid Bella.

Oh my god, Edwards that captain of the football team. Shit!

"Alice" I caught her just before she left my room.

"Alice, your brothers in the football team!" she just nodded and gave me a 'so?' look.

"Alice, your brother hates me" I was desperate now. I didn't like people to hate me and for some reason Edward Cullen hating made me feel even worse.

Why? Why does having Edward Cullen hate me make me feel so sad. It's just because he's Alice's brother, that's the only reason.

Why doesn't that sound right?

"Bella, you're going to be fine, now get changed in a singlet top and shorts and a jacket and lets go!"

I just nodded dumbly.

I got changed into a white singlet top and navy, tight sort shorts. I generally prefer loose shorts but if I'm going to be doing the splits then I'm guessing tight ones are better, plus you can't see down them.

I put on a huge hoodie, grey and dark grey with just patterns on it. it was so big it covered my shorts. Looked weird but felt comfy. It was me.

I laughed at myself.

I probably look exactly like a piece of meat that the guys get to fight over. Stupid guys. Why can't they see that girls are people other than a sex toy.

I don't know where they get that idea from.

I had almost lost my virginity in the summer holidays, before college and after high school. It ad been a close call. We had been dating for two weeks and he had asked me when we were going to have sex. I remember being shocked but also curious about it. I mean, well I almost did it. I wimped out at the last second, Laurent didn't take that well. He punched me in the face and tried to have sex anyway. He had me tied up to the bedpost – naked - with my dressing gown and I was crying and whimpering and he still didn't stop. I remember being so frightened. He was almost in me when my dad Jacob had burst open the door. He had come to tell me that he had got into the same college as me and heard me crying so he came into to see what was wrong. When he saw me and Laurent he didn't think, he just rushed in and started punching the crap out of Laurent. Only after Laurent was basically unconscious on the floor did he comfort me. He untied me and wrapped me in my dressing gown. It was only 2 moths ago. I shuddered. No one knows that story except me and Jake. It's one of the reasons he's so protective of me now.

I sighed and shuddered as i realized tears were pouring down my face.

Maybe that was the reason I got so angry last night. I didn't know what Edward did to girls when they were alone. How did I know he didn't just rape them. I shuddered. Somehow deep down I knew he didn't rape them. He wouldn't do that and I guess I can't blame them for wanting him. When I first saw him, I wanted him too.

I found an arm wrapped around my waist and saw Alice looking at me in worry. I just shrugged, wiped away my tears and left the room.

I wasn't ready to share that memory.

We got to the stadium and saw the football team already training.

I searched for familiar faces. I saw Jazz, Emmet and …. Edward. I sighed, there really something special about him.

I looked down, hoping he wouldn't notice me. I felt guilty about last night.

Maybe we could be friends - if he would let me - to make up for the way I treated him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice and I got to the tryouts a little later than planned. My mind was spinning and I was going to apologize to Edward. I knew that.

Well I knew it until we got to where the cheerleading tryouts were and found him pressing some girl into the wall while making out. I felt like I was going to be sick.

It must've showed on my face because Alice looked directly at the two against the wall and snorted.

"Oh Edward, and here's me thinking Bella straightened you out last night"

He didn't even turn around. What a jerk. Well there goes my apology. He totally deserved what he got last night and Alice is right, he isn't worth worrying about.

I smiled.

"Now I see how right I was about you Edward. I mean that's low. How long have you known her anyway? Alice, $10 on 10 minutes?"

"Nah I'll bet $15 on 5 minutes"

I laughed.

When I looked around I saw he had broken away from his festy hookup session and was looking at me with, was it anger or sadness? A mix I think. I was getting lost in his eyes trying to decipher the emotions in them. My cheeks were starting to heat up. Edward had an intense stare and…I was started back to reality by Alice. I must remember to thank her.

"So Edward was it 10 or 5 minutes?"

He glared at her before answering. "10"

The girl had already gone and he shot me and Alice a death glare before jogging towards the field where his team had started to warm up.

"OH YEAH" I shouted, throwing my hands up. "$10 if you please" I held out my hand smirking.

Alice rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Come on girls!! We got to get this cheer tryouts under way"

Alice and me ran and joined Rose on the benches while we got a lecture from the head cheerleader.

"Ok girls so here's the deal. We have 3 spots on this team. Only 3 and there are 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…..20 of you girls. You have 10 minutes to form your own cheers and then present them to the judging board which consists of the rest of the squad. You can work on your own or in 3's. Now go!"

Alice, Rose and me looked at each other. "Three?" we all asked.

I laughed and followed Rose and Alice to a corner of the football field. From here you saw a very good view of the footy team. I sighed. Alice and Rose were trying to catch Jasper's and Emmet's eyes. I looked pointedly away from Edward, instead looking at Mike Newton.

I felt crushed that I had found Edward kissing some random girl. Why did I feel like that? It wasn't like I wanted Edward to like me. I mean he was a player and I was a virgin. He was an athlete, I was a klutz that could dance. He wanted one night stands, I wanted a relationship. We were opposites, and yet I couldn't get the words out of my head 'opposites attract'. I felt a pull that I couldn't explain towards him. I shook my head. Focus Bella, you will not let some ass ruin your time at college.

"Guys come on! I don't care if I get in or not but I am presuming you will"

Rose and Alice snapped back to focus and put forth a very good cheer routine. I jut followed.

Once we had done the third practice it was time to head over and sow off our amazing talents. Those were Alice's exact words.

EPOV

I got down to the football stadium early. I wanted to check out the new cheerleaders, who would be shaking their bums and boobs for us this year?

We got there – me, Jazz and Em – and I started to chat up this leggy blonde. We had been talking for about 10 minutes when w started to make out, I pushed her up against the wall and shoved my hands under her top. It was getting steamy when a voice called " Oh Edward, and here's me thinking Bella straightened you out last night"

I ignored my sister, she had her 'you're an idiot' voice on.

The only thing that could make me stop was the next voice. It was sweet and sexy and I could hear the smirk in it.

"Now I see how right I was about you Edward. I mean that's low. How long have you known her anyway? Alice, $10 on 10 minutes?"

They were betting on how long I'd known her, how insulting. I mean I had known her for…shit 10 minutes and I still didn't know her name.

"Nah I'll bet $15 on 5 minutes" Alice chirped, smirking at me.

I could feel the girl run away towards where all the other girls that had come for cheerleader tryouts were sitting.

I sighed in my head before I was brought back to my situation by the most sensational laugh I have ever heard.

Bella was laughing.

Not with me but at me. I glared at her, how dare she laugh at me. I wanted to make her laugh with me, not at me. The thought made me sad.

She was staring into my eyes now and I looked at her intently. The anger slowly fading and desire burning instead. Her cheeks began to flush and before I could say anything she had snapped her eyes away from mine and was looking at Alice.

I realized Alice had spoken "So Edward was it 10 or 5 minutes?"

I glared at her, how dare she make Bella take her eyes from mine.

"10" I answered sullenly before jogging off to join my team.

I was shaking my head mentally. Why did I care that Bella had looked away from my eyes? I had been hooking up with a hot blonde. Why wasn't I mad that they had scared her away?

I joined Emmet and Jasper but before any of us could say anything coach stared our drills.

I kept looking up to the stands where the cheer leaders sat and were getting a lecture. I almost had a heart attack when they split up and Bella, following Rose and Alice came to the corner of the footy field.

Alice and Rose were trying to catch Emmet and Jaspers eye. I was trying to catch Bella's. it didn't work, she was looking pointedly away from me and at MIKE NETWON?? What the fuck?

Did I hurt her when I kissed the other girl? No, Edward shut up with your wishful thinking. She has made the way she feels about you perfectly clear. She obviously prefers this Newton guy. Oh he was the one we met last night. Who knows what happened when I left.

Focus Edward, you are not going to let some chick – even if they do look amazing – ruin this year. You are head of the football team; you can get whoever you want.

I sighed. The only person I wanted at the moment openly despised me.

I turned my attention back to my footy drills.

15 minutes later I heard shouts and squeals. We were packing up by now and I could look over at the cheer leaders freely. I saw Rose and Alice jumping up and down and Bella smiling.

"Looks like we know the new cheerleading addition hey mate" I felt a slap on my back and looked around to see Tyler talking to me.

I grunted "yeah I guess so" I didn't want to talk. Especially not to Tyler. The guy pissed me off but Em liked him and so did Jasper so I put up with him.

"The girl with the brown hair, holy shit she's HOT. I will so tap that this year" Breath Edward, it's Tyler, just breathe.

"I mean man, her legs and look at that ass! And she has curves. Yummy, I'm going to talk to her, invite her to the party in a couple of weeks, y'know what I'm saying" and he took off, leaving me shaking in anger.

Breathe Edward, its only a girl, she might like Tyler and if she does you'll know she's not good enough for you.

I felt a need to protect her though as I watched as Tyler stood next to her side and flirted. What is he saying, I was desperate to know. I wanted to warn her that Tyler was worse than me. Is that true though?

AHHH, what had this girl done to me, I wanted to protect her, I was debating in my head, I was…not the same.

Just walk away.

I caught up with Jasper and Emmet. "Tyler wants to invite Bella to the party in two weeks" I growled.

Jasper looked at me and said "so? It's only a party, a party we have every year and a party that you generally end up having sex about 10 times throughout the night" he was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"yeah but it's Tyler and Bella" I forced out.

"Edward, if I didn't know better I would say you have a crush!!!" Emmet was gloating.

He and Rose had finally got together last night and he couldn't be happier.

"Shut up Emmet" I whispered fiercely.

"Ooo I'm scared" he smiled back and punched my shoulder.

"Mate it's not that bad having a girlfriend, I couldn't be happier I finally got with Rose because sleeping around gets boring after a while" Emmet continued, and then Jasper piped up "oh, we are going to go have coffee with Alice, Rose and Bella today, like right now"

WHAT?! How could he do this to me?

I kept my feelings hidden however; I mean I get to spend more time with Bella.

We showered and changed and got ready to meet the girls. My nerves were dancing; maybe I could explain my behavior so Bella could somehow think better of me.

BPOV

We had got into the cheer squad. I was having a hard time holding in my excitement. Not. Rose and Alice were jumping up and down and I just smiled while inside I was screaming NO! NO! NO! NO!

I hated cheer, the way people looked at you and if one cheer leader was a slut, all the others were to.

As if to prove my case a guy came out of nowhere and started flirting with me.

"Hey hot stuff, haven't seen you round before. What's your name?"

"Bella Swan" I answered curtly. Please go away.

"Nice to put a name to a face, I'm Tyler Fitzgerald" he was holding out his hand. I shook it quickly.

"So you're new here right?" I simply nodded this was getting annoying.

"Well maybe I could show you around? Y'know, I could start with my dorm and we could move on from there" he winked and took my face in his hand.

"Are you insane?" I kept myself from shouting.

"Hey you, get away from her. Trying to force yourself on girls! Besides I'm her campus guide" a voice said from behind Tyler.

Slowly he turned around to glare at whoever was behind him.

I realized Alice and Rose were looking at me worriedly. I just rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Tyler was gone with a "see you round Bella" I looked to see my rescuer. It was Mike Newton. He winked.

"Hey Bella, sorry to intrude but you looked kind of uncomfortable" his tone was apologetic and he looked down.

I smiled at him "don't sweat it Mike and thank you. You want to join us for coffee?"

He looked relieved and nodded.

"Cool lets go." I said looking back at Rose and Alice to make sure they didn't object.

"Bella wait, I said we'd meet the guys here" Alice said, kind of nervously

I looked at her questionably. Which guys?

My thought was answered as Emmet, Jasper and Edward started to walk towards us. Oh. Those guys.

Mike looked uncomfortable.

"You don't have to stay, here we'll exchange numbers and give me a call sometime" I said brightly.

He looked relieved.

"Ok, I'll call you sometime and we can go have a coffee" he said and I laughed.

I wrote my number on his arm. A kissed his cheek.

He blushed, waved and walked away, fast.

I couldn't help but laughing. I felt kind of bad though. I had only really kissed his cheek because Edward could see.

I really liked Mike, we had danced last night and talked and he was really nice. I just hoped he didn't get the wrong idea. I hate using people.

I sighed, another thing to add to my list of opposites headed 'Edward and Bella".

I turned around to face the guys with a smile.

I really liked Jasper, we had gotten into a debate last night in the cab about the series 'Twilight'. It was my favourite series and it was his as well. We debated over what we liked and didn't like and ended up laughing our head off. Alice and Jake's expressions were so funny. They had no clue what we were on about.

"JAZZ" I yelled and gave him a hug. He grinned down and gave me a bear hug back. I laughed.

"Hey Emmet" I said smiling. "Edward" I nodded at him.

Once everyone else had said hellos and Alice had informed the guys that we were the new cheerleaders – I held back a groan – we walked to the Coffee House. It was a 10 minute walk and I fell in step with Jazz and Alice. Emmet and Rose were behind holding hands and Edward was behind them.

"Guys I got to go comfort my brother. He is the biggest idiot at times but I cant stand to see him like this" Alice said sadly and turned back.

I kept going with Jazz.

"So Jazz, how's Alice" I winked at him.

He gasped, and then sighed.

"I really like her Bells, I need to know if she feels the same"

He looked at me desperately.

Alice had spent the whole walk from the cab to our dorms going on about Jasper and her dancing and talking and laughing. I already knew she liked him but I could tell she was smitten.

"Jasper, if you tell Alice or anyone else what I'm about to tell you. I. Will. Kill. You." I smiled as I said those last words. He just nodded and looked hopeful.

"Jasper, Alice really, really, really likes you" I whispered smiling

His whole face lit up. I was really glad that I could make someone that happy. His eyes where shining and he had on the hugest smile!

"Really!" he whispered back. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

He grinned. "I'm forever in your debt Bella" he said.

"Don't I know it" I replied and poked my tongue out at him. He just pulled me into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe…Jasper" I spluttered.

"Oh. Sorry" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

We had got to the Coffee House by now and I was starving as I had had no breakfast.

I went to the counter and ordered a stack of strawberry pancakes and syrup.

Everyone else ordered and I saw Jasper pull Alice over to one side and whisper something. Alice's eyes lit up and she smiled before kissing his cheek and nodding. Jasper grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couches where we were going to sit. Emmet and Rose followed and I caught Edwards's eye and smiled. He looked shocked before breaking into an answering smile.

Edward and me sat in chairs while the couples cuddled on the couch.

Alice met my eyes and I winked. He cheeks became red and she giggled.

I looked over at Jasper and found he was looking at Edward with apology written in his eyes. I waited for Edward's reaction. After a moment consideration she shrugged and smiled at Jasper.

I wanted to grin.

Jasper caught my eye and mouthed thank you. I just winked and smiled. I noticed Edward looking at me and I mouthed what?

He just kept on looking into my eyes.

Ahh. Why does he have to suck me in. his eyes are amazing. Bright green and so intense. They were bright and knowing and sucked the breath right out of me. I could look into them forever.

Luckily my pancakes arrived at that moment or I don't think I could've stopped looking at him. He was just breath taking.

He looked surprised at my order and I felt self conscious.

He was probably thinking that I was a girl who ate nothing or very little in front of the opposite sex. Well I'd prove him wrong.

I looked at him as I cut up a pancake and put a piece in my mouth. I chewed then smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

He looked surprised and then burst out laughing.

I couldn't help it. Imaging what I looked like I started to laugh to.

Well that's one way to bring couples out from their own world and into the real one.

Alice, Jasper, Rose an Emmet were staring from one of us to the other while we were both in hysterics.

I finally calmed down enough to explain why we were laughing and started laughing again. I just shook my head at them while they all shrugged at one another.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

2 weeks later

EPOV

College had officially started. Classes were going, assignments were due. Footy games started on the Saturday and I was loving life.

Surprisingly, both to myself and my friends I hadn't slept with anyone since meeting Bella. Sure I'd had a few hookups and gropes but nothing to bad.

I think this was a record for me. Two weeks without sex since Year 11.

When I put it like that it sounds horrible.

I was a complete player. I was trying to reduce it though. I wanted Bella to look at me like Rose looked at Emmet, like Alice looked at Jasper and how they looked back at them with the same look.

The look of love. What surprised me most was that I wanted to look at her that way as well.

Me. Edward Cullen. I laughed at myself.

Their was a massive party on after footy on Saturday.

We held it every year after the first footy game. It was organized by the captain. This year, it's being organized by me. I wanted to have a party no would forget.

Luckily my family had a massive house just by the lake about a 15 minute drive from campus.

It was huge! There was 2 pools, a spa, a MASSIVE deck and front room. The whole second floor was filled with bedrooms and there was a Jacuzzi in one of the bathrooms.

Alice loved to organize parties so I asked her to help me organize this one and get it set up.

"Oh my god. YES! I would LOVE to help you." She jumped up and clapped her hands and gave me a huge hug.

When I wasn't annoyed at her and she wasn't telling her friends about my rep Alice and I had a very close bond. We had to.

It was Friday night and Alice had arrived with Bella and Rose and Roses roomie, Esme to help set up.

My heart did a back flip when I saw Bella. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a dark blue tube top. She looked gorgeous in the sunset. She gave me a smile and a hug along with Rose and Alice.

Bella and I had grown a little closer over the weeks.

I was always coming over to check on Alice and we would all sometimes go out. I was jealous of the bond Jasper and Bella shared. They had a handshake, same tastes in books and music and food.

In a way it was good because that meant that Bella and I had a lot of stuff in common as well considering me and Jasper were twins when it came to likes and dislikes.

I smiled at them all and introduced myself to Esme. She seemed nervous and I wonder what Alice had said bout me.

Soon Alice was directing everyone. Emmet, Jasper and me were the lift and shift guys. Wasn't exactly fun but we still managed to laugh.

Bella draped fairy lights over everything and stood candles in candle holders everywhere that was safe.

Esme was helping get the tables organized for the food and Rose was adjusting the pool heater with her mechanic skills.

Alice just ran around everywhere directing and redirecting. It was actually very funny. She was so small and when she moved it was like lightning.

Everyone was laughing and talking. I noticed Emmet and Rose sneak away for about and hour before the pizza arrived and Jasper and Alice a little while after. I chuckled.

I found Bella and Esme in the kitchen talking about nonsense and laughing so I joined in.

I was starting to get to know Bella better. I knew her mum had died and that she came from Forks.

Jacob was her best friend and she loved reading, music and movies. Her favourite colours were blue, red and green and she hated shopping and getting dressed up.

I laughed at her when she said the two last things.

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised which made me chuckle more.

"You live in a dorm with Alice" I explained.

"I know, it's torture but I can never deny that pixie anything" she said chuckling.

Esme looked confused so Bella filled her in. I loved that about Bella she was completely selfless.

"Alice loves to shop and dress up more than anything" Bella explained "On my first day with her she took me out and did three hours of shopping then took me to a beauty parlor and got my hair done and makeup" Bella shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh Bella quit moaning, you loved it. Besides my fashion sense is great. If it hadn't been for me you would be in baggy jeans a t-shirts" a voice chirped.

Bella grinned.

"Well Alice darling maybe I still would be if you hadn't thrown them all out" she laughed. So did everyone else.

"Anyway guys we're done here. Everything is ready so Bella you ready to go back? I need sleep" Alice yawned fully.

"Sure Alice I'm ready" she hopped off the kitchen counter where she had been sitting. No! I didn't want her to yet. I wanted to find out more about her.

"Esme I have a feeling Rose might be going back with Emmet" Bella laughed "do you want a ride?"

Esme looked relieved at the offer. "Thank you Bella, I would really appreciate that"

She smiled.

I didn't want Bella to go but I couldn't find a way to pro-long her stay. And I would see her tomorrow anyway at the party and before that because she would be in a cheer leader's uniform cheering for me. I smiled at the thought of Bella in a mini skirt and tight top jumping up and down.

I waved all three girls off and went upstairs. I would be staying here tonight.

I drifted off to sleep with Bella in my head and dreams.


	4. lets take control of this party

Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Nice to know people are liking the story so far. If anyone has any suggestions or something that they would like to happen give me a heads up. **

**Keep the reviews coming guys. ******

BPOV

Wow college. It had finally begun. It was the end of the second week and I already had a basically full schedule and a dozen assignments and due dates. Everyone else – and by that I mean Alice and Rose – were complaining about how their socializing time was limited. I didn't care. Like the big dork I am, I loved college.

I was in half my classes with Alice and/or Rose, 2 with Jacob and 3 with Mike.

I got to know Esme – Rose's roomie – really well. She was quiet and modest but she had so much compassion and heart. It made her very easy to love.

I was getting accustomed to being Alice's guinea pig – not that I had a choice. I was dressed up at least once a weekend and taken out. It was actually very amusing.

I wasn't used to guys thinking me attractive but with Alice's help, my new haircut and fashion sense, the guys jaws dropped.

It was great.

I had been out with Mike Newton a couple of times. We had kissed and he had seemed sweet but there was no spark.

Jacob was great as well. We hung around a lot when I refused to go to the parties that Alice went to.

Alice was out almost every Saturday night. She was a party princess to the core and hated being on the outside of anything. I just laughed at her.

Jasper and I were becoming very close and I counted him as my next best friend after Alice and Jacob.

Edward was a mystery to me. He popped by often enough to 'check on Alice'. We ended up talking and I found he was actually alright once you got to know him.

I would often get the feeling of lust when I was around him. When he was being sweet I almost couldn't control it. Every time I began to think good of him I saw him hooking p with some girl. I couldn't get it out of my head.

I wanted to be one of those girls but I also wanted to be the only girl. I knew it was stupid and he obviously didn't think like that at all because after the first time I met him, he had made no further move or suggestion.

Unfortunately I also saw a lot of Tyler. He seemed to have a knack of cornering me after cheer practice. He had kissed me once and I had slapped him but he was still trying to get me to go out with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The second Friday rolled around and Edward had asked Alice to help him set up for the party. It was at their house next to a massive lake.

I continued to be surprised at the Cullen's wealth.

Their house was HUGE. It had 2 stories and a massive deck. Their were 2 pools and a spa and a million bedrooms.

I think I just stared when I walked in. I remember Alice having to pull me along.

My job for the part decorations was lights. Alice had got at least 2 dozen strings of 10m ropes of light. Plus a million extension cords. I had to drape the lights over the trees and along the deck rails and over the whole backside of the house. Unfortunately that meant using a ladder. Not a good idea for someone who trips over flat surfaces.

I fell off and got caught by Jasper at least 5 times. Alice didn't help with her laughter. Luckily she kept Edward upstairs organizing bits and pieces so he didn't see me fall.

Why do I care so much if Edward Cullen see's me fall? Gah, it was so frustrating.

After I had done the lights Alice and Jasper went off towards the lake for a 'romantic stroll', I went towards the kitchen. I knew Esme was their and Edward. The uncoupled. I almost laughed. Emmet and Rose had gone missing 30 minutes into the decorating.

"Hey Esme"

"Hey Bella"

"Working hard? Alice keeping you on your toes…or was she until she dissapearded with Jasper?"

Esme laughed

"Oh yeah, I've been the errand person, extra this and that. Unexciting but defiantly busy"

I laughed this time. Just then Edward walked in.

"Has anyone seen Alice?"

"Yeah, she and Jasper went off for a – quote – romantic stroll – quote. Or in other less subtle language, a make out session in front of the lake, out of view of the house" we all laughed.

We chatted about everything and anything. Esme and Edward were so easy to talk to. I was really warming to Edward.

I was telling Esme about how I hated shopping and getting dressed up when Edward laughed.

"what?" I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. It just made him laugh more. I scowled until he explained.

"You live in a dorm with Alice" he finally said.

Oh. Point taken. I could never deny Alice anything. Problem was, she knew it.

"I know, it's torture but I can never deny that pixie anything" I started to laugh.

Esme was looking a little confused so I filled her in.

"Alice loves to shop and dress up more than anything" I explained. "On my first day with her she took me out and did three hours of shopping then took me to a beauty parlor and got my hair done and makeup" I stared to shake my head in exasperation.

"Oh Bella quit moaning, you loved it. Besides my fashion sense is great. If it hadn't been for me you would be in baggy jeans a t-shirts" a voice chirped. I started grinning. Typical Alice, she had to come right now. She always seemed to arrive when I was in the middle of that particular story.

"Well Alice darling maybe I still would be if you hadn't thrown them all out" I started laughing. Edward joined in as did Esme and Jasper

"Anyway guys we're done here. Everything is ready so Bella you ready to go back? I need sleep" Alice yawned and stretched.

"Sure Alice I'm ready" I was sorry to leave; I had been enjoying myself to much. All of a sudden I turned back to Esme. Rose had given her a lift down.

"Esme I have a feeling Rose might be going back with Emmet" I laughed "do you want a ride?"

Esme looked relieved at the offer. "Thank you Bella, I would really appreciate that"

She smiled and I smiled back.

I noticed Edward looking sad about something but I decided to keep it to myself.

Alice, Esme and me all piled into Alice's Porsche. I had begged her to take my truck but she had refused point blank to get in a car that doesn't go over 60 km/h.

As we started down the road home I shoved Alice gently.

"So how was Jasper" I said winking

"OMG Bella. It was amazing!!! We walked down to the lakeside and pashed for ages. His hands are –"

"STOP" Esme and me screamed laughing.

"I sooo don't want to hear anymore" I giggled. Alice stuck her tongue out like a 5 yr old and like a 5 yr old I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"So Bella when are you and Edward going to start going out?" Esme said conversationally.

I gasped and blushed.

"W-w-what do you mean" I stammered. Alice was looking at the road but I could tell she was listening.

"Well he couldn't take his eyes off you and you laughed at basically everything he said. You two flirted the whole time. It was so funny" Esme giggled.

"I wasn't flirting, we were just talking and he wasn't looking at me the whole time" I wouldn't let myself think he liked me. My heart would break if I saw him – wait, what? My heart would brake?? HOLY SHIT! I had a crush on Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen the heartbreaker, the one night stand man, Alice's brother. SHIT.

This could not be happening.

I would not let it happen.

Alice noticed my silence.

"Bella are you insane? My brother? He has you in his charm" she was looking thoughtful "Actually, I have noticed something now I think back. All those times he came over to 'check on me' he ended up talking to you. Hmmmm. Bella Cullen. That works. OMG YOU"RE GOING TO BE MY SISTER IN LAW"

"ALICE, shut up! I don't like him and he doesn't like me and even if he does he'll dump me as soon as he's got me in bed"

"Bella, I know he's a player but he's changed a lot this year. Even if it's only been 2 weeks. I always thought that he was just getting sick of playing the field but when I think back to earlier conversations…Bella, he's trying to prove himself to you. Awwww" Alice was smirking.

"Alice, he doesn't like me like that"

"Bella Swan do I detect sadness in your voice?" Esme rejoined the conversation.

"NO! Esme how can you even – yes" I finally admitted.

Alice squealed and looked over at me.

"ALICE, eyes on the road" I almost yelled.

She rolled her eyes but did what I asked. She couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Oh Bella, we are going to make him want you so bad! Shopping trip tomorrow! Rose has plans so she can't come. Esme? Want to join?"

"Hell yeah"

I groaned. "Guys…"

They wouldn't listen, typical.

We trooped up to our rooms, Alice and Esme ahead finalizing our shopping plans for tomorrow.

"Night Esme" Alice called

"Goodnight Esme" I said as well

"Night Bella, Alice" came the reply.

Alice and me walked into our dorm. Alice turned towards me excited and exasperated ta the same time.

"Goodnight Alice" I said quickly and shut my door.

Oh god. I liked Edward Cullen. Me, Bella Swan.

Man I was so screwed.

Plain, normal, studious Bella Swan from Forks in love with used-to-be-player, gorgeous, popular Edward Cullen. Could life get any worse?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well I guess I've got to leave it to Alice. I look amazing. I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad we went shopping.

It took 4 hours to get this one outfit but I guess it was worth it.

After the game at which we cheered – joy – Alice rushed me home to get ready.

She dressed me in this deep blue dress. It was short but not tight and still managed to show off my curves. The straps were thick and one was on my shoulder while the other fell between my shoulder and my elbow. Was kind of revealing but in a sexy, unslutty way.

My heels were like 5 inches I swear and also deep blue, they matched my dress perfectly. They had a strap around the ankles and straps crisscrossing my feet. Down the center of the shoe there was a creamy flat circle of mother of pearl. The shoes were open toed and look amazing. I would be falling all night but it would be worth it.

Esme had been getting ready in Alice's room while Alice had been dressing me and when she saw me she gasped.

"OMG Bella, you look so beautiful" she exclaimed earnestly.

I smiled and pretended to curtsy and wave like a queen. Esme and me cracked up laughing.

Alice, however, was not amused.

"Bella sit back down, I've still got to do your makeup and hair. Oh, and Esme I would appreciate it if you didn't distract her from the task at hand" she shot Esme an evil glare which made me laugh even more, until I got slapped on the shoulder.

"Hey!" I said looking at Alice through narrowed eyes.

"What?" she exclaimed, trying to look innocent and failing. She gave up and gave me an evil eye.

"It's not my fault you're jerking and wobbling around with laughter. I need to make your hair perfect" she explained.

I sighed and let her get to work.

She curled my hair and braided a few tiny plaits into the back of it before straightening my fringe.

She outlined my eyes in black and made my eyelashes at least three times the length they normally were. Finally she coated my eyelids in sliver and then silver and blue sparkles, touched blush to me cheekbones and smeared on a coat of pink lip-gloss.

She stood back and eyed me critically before breaking into a smile of joy that lit up her whole face.

"Bella, you look divine – even if I say so myself – if I didn't have Jazz I would so take you out" she giggled.

Esme just stood there staring at me in shock; she quickly recovered and turned to Alice, pouting.

"Ok, my turn now"

Alice and I laughed. Alice was already ready and couldn't be happier to do someone else's makeup.

Esme got her long blondish hair straightened, clear glossed lips, outlined eyes and gold eye shadow. It exactly went with the tight, just-above-the-knee, hot pink, halter neck dress she was wearing.

Alice had on a tube dress. It stared out as white but as you went down it became darker and darker until the bottom was black. It looked gorgeous and teamed with the pink eye shadow, silver sparkles and pink glossed lips, it looked sensational.

We were all admiring ourselves in the mirror when Alice suddenly squealed "PHOTO TIME"

I rolled my eyes and Esme gave me a look that clearly said 'just go with it, we owe her'. I nodded. That was so true.

After Alice had taking a million plus photos, we finally got into her Porsche.

Esme had shotgun and Alice was driving, so I spread myself out on the back seat and thought about Edward.

Who knows, maybe he liked me to. Maybe he would ask me out. Hopefully I would become more to him that a one night stand.

I sighed and closed my eyes, fantasizing Edward kissing me, slowly and passionately. His tongue in my mouth and dancing with mine. I smiled as my fantasies got even better. His hand reaching under my top and gently massaging my breast. I moaned and snapped out of it when Esme waved her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella. Wonder what your day dreaming about?" she teased and winked. I blushed a fiery red as Alice smirked.

To change the subject I addressed Esme.

"So Esme, any reason you wanted Alice to make you look fabulous for tonight" I prodded.

"A special guy that you'd like to share with us?" I winked and watched as her cheeks grew pink. Alice noticed this as well.

"OMG" she gushed "Tell me, who is it? Do I know them? Why haven't you said anything?"

Esme was still pink but she answered calmly

"His name is Carlisle, you might know him – he's Emmet's roomie and I didn't want you terrorizing me like you're doing with Bella" she said playfully, pushing Alice.

Alice pouted and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Am I terrorizing you Bella?" she pouted and looked so sad that I couldn't help but say no, even though she was.

"No Alice, well yes but I'm used to you" I grinned

"Oh, ok" Alice was easily pleased.

We finally pulled up in front if the house. It looked even more impressive all lit up in the darkness. The party was in full swing. You could see peoples bodies dancing through the windows and hear the music and talking.

"Ok girls, lets take control of this partay" Alice said as she parked the car and jumped out, swinging her hips to the time of the music.

Esme and I looked at each other rolling our eyes and smirking before getting out of the car and following Alice's suite.

We walked into the party side by side. I couldn't help noticing that as we made our way through the living room everyone stopped and stared. I smirked as did Esme and Alice when they realized the atmosphere we had created. Guys' jaws were on the floor with their eyes popping out, girls were smoothing down their dresses and patting their hair. It was all I could do to keep myself from laughing.

Only once we had got to the decked area did people realize that they were just standing there. Everyone started dancing again but the majority of the guys eyes stayed on us as we walked over to the makeshift bar.

We all ordered drinks and started laughing.

"What are you beautiful ladies laughing at" a voice whispered. Jazz was winding his arm around Alice's waist. She turned to him and kissed him deeply.

"Guys get a room" I said in mock protest as I shielded my eyes.

Alice and Jazz rolled their eyes and Alice pulled Jazz towards the dance floor.

"So Esme, where is your soon-to-be young man?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet" she was craning her neck to try and spot him.

"Yo, Esme, what or who are you looking for?" cried a booming voice from behind me.

"Hey Emmet, hey Rose" I said before turning around. Rose was in Emmet's arms and beside her was a guy I hadn't seen before. He was gorgeous. He was about as tall as Emmet with blonde, longish hair. He had deep blue eyes and the nicest smile.

"Hey I'm Carlisle" he said holding out his hand.

"You must be Emmet's roommate" I said shaking it.

He laughed "Well most of the time" he rolled his eyes as Emmet went a little pink

"oh?" I questioned

"Rose more often than not stays the night and I cant sleep when there's a headboard thudding against the wall" he winked.

"Right" I said, understanding colouring my voice. I started laughing at a now pink faced Emmet and Rose.

Esme had stood behind me the whole time, she finally spoke up.

"Hey Carlisle"

"Esme, forgive me I didn't see you there" he looked shocked at himself

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his eyes skimming themselves up and down her body.

She smiled and he held out a hand.

Wow, go Esme! Good pick. They looked so cute together.

Awwwww.

I chit chatted to Em and Rose for a few minutes before they excused themselves to go and dance.

It really sucked being the only dateless one in the group. Although hopefully that would begin to change. I smiled at the thought.

All of a sudden an arm was being wrapped around my waist.

"Hello gorgeous" a voice purred

I sighed

"Go away Tyler, do you ever get a hint?"

"Nope, I am always astonishingly persistent when I see something I want"

Drat Tyler

"Oh and what do you want? To get me into bed and then talk about how I was with your mates and never calling me again or did you want me as a girlfriend?" I was sarcastic.

He looked a bit like a rabbit caught in a cars headlights.

"You know, I'm thinking that it's the first option and you should know that I'm no slut. I will not sleep with you unless you mean a lot to me and we have actually been going out and that I think I'm ready. Got it" I as surprised how I managed to keep my voice so calm. Tyler nodded and walked quickly away.

"Good to know I'm not the only one you give an earful to" a voice said behind me. I jumped and then smiled. My heart started to beat faster and louder.

He looked amazing. He had on a white button down top with a black vest and demin jeans. His smile was leaving me breathless and his eyes had me melting so I looked down.

He chuckled

"You look amazing tonight Bella" he said softly, letting his eyes roam over me. I blushed and he laughed.

"Come on beautiful, let's go dance" he said, taking my hand in his and pulling me onto the dance floor.

A slow song came on and he put his hand on my back and the other on my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder and one on his waist. I laid my head on his chest as his arms tightened. It felt so right and perfect.

We just stood their, hardly moving until the song finished. I sighed and drew back from him. Edward had a look in his eyes that I didn't understand. Was it determination? It was gone before I could blink and I was caught up in his eyes again.

He brought a finger under my chin and tilted it up. His lips brushed very gently against mine. I shuddered as a train of fire flew threw my body. I felt like I was on air, my whole body was extra aware of the fact that e was touching me.

He pulled back after only a moment. You couldn't even properly count it as a kiss. Damn Edward, my body wanted more. I wanted to crush his lips against mine and feel his chest under my hands.

A bit of my frustration must've shown on my face because he chuckled and kissed my forehead before whispering "I don't want to rush things"

I made as if to speak but he was already moving away.

I sighed. Maybe it was for the best.

For the rest of the night I danced with Mike and Jacob and Jasper and Emmet, occasionally Edward would come and dance with us as well. Rose, Alice and me did a bit of dancing, just the three of us and got a few whistles. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

At about 1:00am I started to want to go home. I mentioned this to Alice and Esme, Alice tossed me the keys.

"I'm staying here with Jazz tonight" she said smiling

Esme and I laughed.

"What you going to do? Read each other bedtime stories" I teased and I got a slap on the arm for my troubles.

I rubbed my arm and moved out of her range before yelling goodnight.

"Can you meet me at the car Esme, I just need to do one thing"

Esme nodded in agreement as I gave her the keys.

I walked towards the bar where Edward and a couple of his mates were sitting with their backs to me.

I was about to hug him goodnight when I heard my own name in their conversation, I automatically stopped to listen.

"….Have you seen Bella tonight?" one of the guys asked. I couldn't tell who they were by the backs of their heads.

"Oh yeah" another guy replied "I would so tap that" he laughed and so did everyone else. I was shocked, mostly with myself.

Edward hadn't said anything to defend me. So he only wanted me in bed and here was I giving myself credit for having changed him. I couldn't believe it.

"Edward" I called sweetly.

All the guys looked around and I couldn't help but notice Edward looking a little uncomfortable and worried.

"Yes Bella?" he said

I just slapped him.

The sound echoed in the room and everyone turned to look. I was seeing red and could feel my cheeks heating up.

I had never felt so stupid. To think he'd actually want to be my boyfriend or anything else to me except for the sex. I was so livid.

I stomped away trying to control my tears.

I broke down when I got to the car and on the way home I told Esme everything.

EPOV

The party was mad, even if I say so myself. Everyone was dancing and drinking.

I kept on rethinking my dance with Bella.

She had laid her head on my chest and I had my arms around her and everything seemed perfect.

At the end of it I had brushed my lips against hers. My whole body thought it would burst from the happiness I was feeling. Wherever she was touching felt like it was on fire and it wasn't even a proper kiss.

It must've been the hardest thing in my life to stop myself from kissing Bella properly and passionately.

Especially when after I had willed myself away from her she looked frustrated. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't want to rush things" I told her softly before walking away.

I had danced with her a few other times that night but nothing could compare to the first dance. Still, I was transfixed how she moved. Bella was graceful and yet sexy. I couldn't take my eye off her.

I couldn't bring myself to dance with anyone else either as I knew they would be a letdown after Bella.

So I contented myself by watching her dance with Mike and Jacob, even Emmet and Jasper got a dance. I didn't mind when Em or Jazz was dancing with her but it was all I could do not to pull her off Jacob and Mike. Especially Mike. He seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much.

At around 1am I was sitting with Tyler, James, Aro and Markus.

Tyler was going on about how good Bella looked and Aro agreed.

"Oh yeah, I would so tap that" he started laughing.

I could hardly control my temper, I wanted to punch him out cold.

I made myself laugh with however until we were interrupted by a "Edward".

Oh no this could not be happening. I knew that voice. I would no that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around hoping that she hadn't seen me pretending to laugh. She wouldn't no I had only been faking, she would have thought it was real.

"Hey Bella" I said.

Her face confirmed my worst nightmare. She had seen us and heard us. Her face was a mask of anger, hurt and sadness.

I was about to explain when she slapped me.

She slapped me and then stomped off. Somehow she was still able to look sexy, her hips were moving and her ass swaying. I couldn't take my eyes off her until Alice was in front of my face. I hadn't even noticed everyone watching and my mates laughing.

I stood up and followed Alice giving my mate – Tyler especially – silent threats.

Once we had got out of site of the house Alice started yelling

"What did you do?" I had never seen Alice so furious

I told her the whole story, including the bit where I was tempted to punch Aro out cold.

She smiled a bit at that.

"Edward" she groaned when I had finished. She sat down on a log. I joined her

"Don't you see Edward? Bella really likes you, she thought you had changed and that maybe you could be together, not like those other sluts you have that are a one night stand, but an actual boyfriend or girlfriend. Like me and Jazz or Rose and Em"

She sighed

What? Bella wanted me to be her boyfriend? No wonder she looked frustrated when I didn't kiss her properly, no wonder she looked so hurt and angry and sad when she sa us laughing.

I put my head in my hands

"Alice, you have to make her see. I didn't mean any harm and you know that I was only faking to laugh. Please" I could hear the plea in my voice.

Alice was looking at me uncertainly

"I don't think you deserve her Edward" she stated.

Oh how well I knew that. Bella was kind, sweet, gorgeous, hardworking. I didn't deserve her.

"You're right" I said in a small voice.

That made her look up. I repeated all the reasons I had just thought in my head. Alice surprised me by smiling.

"Look Edward, you don't deserve her but she likes you and I have already seen the change in you these past few weeks. I also think you will do really well together so I'll try and make her see what happened from your perspective" I nodded gratefully

"But…" she continued "you are going to have to not give up, I want you to focus on her and treat her right. Don't give up on her"

I nodded. I don't think Alice knew how I couldn't give up on Bella.

We went back to the party and I went upstairs. I kicked everyone out of the bedrooms and went to bed.

I sighed and fell asleep. Dreaming of Bella Swan.


	5. on cloud nine

Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for those who have reviewed **

**Glad you people are enjoying it so far**

APOV

I couldn't stay here after the Edward and Bella thing. I had to get back to our dorm and talk to Bella.

After hearing Edwards account I could only imagine what it looked like to Bella.

"Jazz" I called quietly as I walked over to his side.

He put his arms around me a pulled me into his chest. I almost felt better. Jazz was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. That made me sad though because if it wasn't for Bella, Jasper and I wouldn't be like this. I sighed

"Jazz, I can't spend the night here with you anymore" I could hear the sadness in my voice and I really hoped he could to.

"It's ok Alice. I saw what happened and I owe Bella for getting us together and she feels like my little sister now anyway. Go help her and tell her I said hi"

"Thank you Jazz" I stretched up on my tippy toes as he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. He chuckled.

"Alice, we will make up this night though" he said winking. I couldn't help but giggle, nod and wink back.

"I'll stay here tonight and talk with Edward in the morning" he said gently.

I nodded and pulled out a phone to call a cab.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I knocked softly at our dorm door. "Bella"

I heard footsteps padding towards the door and the doorknob turning.

"Oh Bella" I said when I saw her face. Her makeup had run and her eyes were red. Somehow she still looked amazing.

"A-Alice, what are y-you doing h-here?" she sobbed while hugging me back.

"Honey, do you really think I could've stayed there when I saw what happened. Edward was an idiot, but he really likes you Bella."

She just glared at me and said nothing.

"Bella I talked to him - confronted more like, after you left. He feels like he has a rep to uphold and that was why he laughed. Edward said he was seriously considering punching Aro's face in" that got a small giggle from Bella.

"Bella, he only pretended to laugh. Please, you guys are perfect for each other. He has changed since he met you. Jazz and Em have said it as well. And you like him"

She reluctantly nodded before bursting into tears again.

"A-A-A-Alice" she sobbed on to my shoulder

"I think I love him, he kissed me tonight, not a proper one but just a l-l-lip brush and I felt like I was going to die. I felt on fire, and his eyes melt me and I have n-n-ever felt this w-w-way about anyone before. I-I-I'm scared Alice. I'm scared about what he would do to my heart if I let myself any closer to him" she was trembling and her sobs were lessening somewhat.

"Shhhh" I soothed "Everything will be alright"

I felt her nod.

Bella was so sweet and innocent. She was beautiful but fragile although she hid the more fragile side of her well. Yet there were times, like this when she broke down.

"Alice" Bella murmured

"Yes, Bella sweetie"

"Can I tell you a story, this story will explain why I'm scared of Edward"

I was confused, but agreed "Bella, you can tell me anything" I said softly.

She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Ok, so I've only ever been in two relationships. I mean I've hooked up with people at parties but nothing special.

The first was with Jake. We were more like friends though, friends with benefits I guess" she gave a small laugh at a memory before continuing "we only went to second before we decided that we were better as friends. My second relationship lasted two weeks. It was with a guy called Laurent. We had been going out 2 weeks when he said he wanted to have sex, he told me he loved me and I thought I felt love for him, so I agreed too. We were on my bed and he was naked and I had my top off when I decided I wasn't ready. When I told him this he…didn't take it to well" she started crying again, I patted her back and soothed her. I was shocked but it didn't help Bella to see that I was.

"H-h-he shouted at me and tied me to the bedpost w-w-with my d-dressing gown and pulled my pants off. I tried to get him to s-s-top but he wouldn't listen. I was screaming and c-crying and then Jake came in. He saw me and Laurent and he started beating the crap out of Laurent.

A-A-Alice I d-d-don't want to get screwed over again. I don't want someone to want me for something I'm not prepared to give"

Oh my god, poor Bella. No wonder she was trying to deny the feelings she had for Edward, especially given he's reputation.

I couldn't speak, I could feel my own tears rolling down my cheeks. I was going to tell Edward to back off for a while.

I remember Bella finally falling asleep and I fell asleep soon after.

The next morning I woke up with a blanket covering me on Bella's bed. I sat up, rubbing my eyes before last night came flooding back.

I almost cried again.

I smelt bacon and eggs as I went into the kitchen and saw Bella cooking. Pancakes were already in the oven – keeping warm.

Bella heard my entrance and looked over her shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Alice, you can't tell anyone what I told you last night" she said earnestly.

Who did she think I was?

"Of course not Bella. I wouldn't betray your trust like that"

She nodded and went back to cooking breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was leaning back on my chair, waiting for class to start when I saw their exchange. It was their first meeting since the party 2 days ago. Edward was coming into class (the only class we had together) as Bella passed him. He spoke to her and I could tell by his expression he was pleading, she looked away and kept on walking.

I could almost feel my heart break when he turned towards me with his face crumpled and devastated. My heart did break when Bella looked back over shoulder with the same face. Edward didn't see that though.

He sat next to me and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, Edward" I said sadly "What am I going to do with you?"

I patted his back as he turned to me

"Alice, I need to get her out of my head, I need a distraction" he looked around the room and caught the eye of a curvy blonde in a very, very low-cut top and the shortest skirt imaginable.

I slapped the back of his head. He turned to me frowning "Alice" he groaned "that hurt".

"What do you think Bella will do or say if she sees you with another girl Edward" I spat at him. Why couldn't he see anything clearly?

Bella had been the only decent girl he had ever gone for. Sure she was above him but still for some reason or other she loved him. The only reason she was ignoring him was because he had hurt her and she was building walls to protect herself. Walls that had probably been knocked down when she came here.

"Bella is defending herself from you. You have no clue how much you hurt her. She is the first actually decent person you've gone for. And she likes you back and you hurt her."

I was scowling.

Edward groaned "Alice, I didn't mean to"

"I know that, she knows that, as I explained it to her, but she still needs protecting. She has shut herself inside herself since the party. She's not that same. Give her some time but Edward, for your sake and mine, don't get off with another bimbo while pursuing her"

He looked shocked but nodded.

"Ok Alice, I'll be patient, but you have to help me"

He was looking at me so earnestly that I couldn't help but agree. Besides I wanted to see Bella happy, and I hated seeing my brother down – although he deserved it a lot of the time – and they would both be happy if they got together.

I started planning.

I would need Jasper, Edward, Bella, alcohol, the beach, a shopping trip and a place to stay when we get to that beach.

Lucky Edward and I have a holiday house on Miami beach.

It would be perfect. Its right on the beach – the front garden is half sand for gods sake – it's about a 10 minute drive to the city, where they have the best bars and clubs in the whole state. It is an hour or so drive to the theme parks and it is beautiful.

My plan was coming together quickly.

It was all I could do to stop myself from clapping and laughing out loud.

BPOV

I couldn't concentrate in class after my run in with Edward. I was sitting next to Jake and he was shooting me worried glances.

I just shook my head and sighed, leaning my head on my arms.

I had wanted more than anything to make Edward aware of my forgiveness but I couldn't do it.

I forgave him, I trusted Alice for what she said but somehow I couldn't let him know.

I had to get away from here. Thank god the holidays were coming up.

I had no plans what so ever but at least I got to relax and enjoy the sunshine.

I wished I could have made enough money already to go away but I didn't.

It was only the half term break after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

3 weeks later

EPOV

Three weeks since that stupid party, three weeks since I had ruined my chances with Bella. For three weeks I had watched her cheer at my games, talk to my teammates, laugh with Alice and look amazingly gorgeous whenever I saw her. It was excruciating.

I had talked to her a little, small talk only – nothing as deep and meaningful as I would like. I wanted her to trust me. I wanted to know I fully had forgiveness for three fucking weeks ago.

What was happening to me?

I was Edward Cullen. I had laid more people than I could count, including the hottest chicks on school. My longest relationship was two months and it was majority spent inside a bedroom.

Then this Bella Swan had come into my life. Suddenly everything was upside down.

I wanted more than just sex from her. I wanted to know her, to make her smile, to make her laugh, to be with her. It was an alien feeling for me and was scared shitless.

What if I mucked up? ...well more mucked up then I had already done.

Alice said she would help me. I talked to her and Jasper often, begging them to help me. Alice would just smile – the smile that always meant she was up to something – and Jazz would just comfort me, but I could tell he was holding something back.

It was annoying but I lived through it.

Every time I talked or smiled at Bella and she responded I wanted to kiss her, well more than just kiss her, but I wouldn't let myself get carried away. She was too special.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BPOV

When Alice had woken me up at 5:00 I was all groggy. She was up and dressed and ready.

"Come on Bella, get up, get in the shower" Alice shouted in my ear.

"Alice" I groaned. It was 5:30. I wanted to go back to sleep. I had been having the most marvelous dream about Edward and me. I smiled at the memory.

Alice had said she would be leaving for her Miami house in the early morning, I felt sad that Alice would be away all week, on the bright side; it got me out of being a Barbie doll.

Alice had shoved me into the bathroom and I took a shower, still totally confused about what was going on.

I wasn't going away.

Once I was out, Alice blow-dried my hair and straightened it, before forcing me into a tint black skirt and tube top. I had to admit the top was really pretty. It was an aqua-green colour and hugged my curves.

Alice forced on a chunky silver necklace and a few bracelets, gave me some silver shoes – flats thank goodness – and then bounced up and down clapping.

I'm sure I looked good. I always did thanks to Alice but I was still half asleep.

It was only when I heard a car honk that I woke up. I hugged Alice and told her to have an amazing time with Jasper.

She looked at me like I was an idiot before slapping her head and laughing.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I forgot to say, you're coming with me"

"Alice, no offence but I don't exactly want to be around you and your lovesick boyfriend 24/7, especially when I hear moans in the night"

I winked at her and she coloured. Jasper had come to stay last week. I had woken up to moans in the morning and had fallen asleep to them at night.

It had been annoying and I had no intention of repeating the experience for an entire week.

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and giggled.

"Alice…what are you keeping from me" I accused. I suddenly had a strange feeling that I already knew what was coming.

"Alice, Edward isn't coming is he?"

Alice simply nodded and giggled.

I. Was. Going. To. Kill. Her!

"ALICE" I yelled.

She just tutted and dragged me outside.

"Our luggage went a couple of days before" she explained to my raised eyebrows.

I blanched. All my clothes were still here which meant that she had gone shopping, last time I was with Jacob.

I groaned.

First I had a whole week with Edward…that wasn't that bad as long as I could control myself around him. A thing I had had trouble with after the kiss and after Alice had explained Edward's behavior.

Now I had no idea what she had packed for me. I didn't want to know. Miami was hot which meant. Shudder. Bella, don't think about it.

By this time we were at the car.

Alice had opened the door and sat opposite Jasper.

I looked over at Edward. it was heard to stop myself gasping.

I avoided my eyes.

It should be illegal to look so good.

He was in a black t-shirt and dark jeans. Typical guy. Jeans in all weathers.

I wanted to jump on him.

Bella, calm down. He doesn't like you like that anyway or he would have made a move.

I suppressed a sigh.

When I heard one I looked up confused. That hadn't come from me had it?

I looked around at Edward. Why was he sighing?

He looked t me and smiled. Wow. I would never get over those smiles of his. I smiled back before my blush took over.

I hid behind my hair to stop myself from jumping on him.

I quickly joined in Alice and Jaspers conversation.

When I learnt we were going in a private jet belonging to Jazz I gasped.

No way. Did everyone have to be so damn rich? Talk about growing up worlds apart.

EPOV

I knew something was up when I got woken up by Jazz at an unearthly hour, on the first day of the half term break. It was still dark for crying out loud.

"Jazz, why am I awake at" I checked my clock "4:30 in the morning" I growled at him as I sat up.

He just grinned and replied "well I packed for you last night so at least you don't have to do that"

I scowled.

"Jasper where am I going?"

"you, my friend and me and your sister and your sisters roomie are all going on a holiday on my private jet to your Miami beach house"

I brightened immediately. I loved that beach house. It was better than the other house here. Well, very similar but at an amazing location.

We were right on the beach and a short drive to all the nearest clubs.

I started suddenly. Bella was going.

Alice and Jasper were a couple which left Bella and me as…what?

This would be awkward but any excuse to be with Bella would be enough for me.

Jasper and me arrived in front of the girls dorms at around 6:00. Alice came out excitedly pulling Bella's hand. When I saw Bella, my heart started racing. She looked amazing.

She had on a short black skirt, a greeny-aqua tube top, silver bracelets on her wrists, a sliver necklace around her throat and sliver shoes.

The expression on Bella's face was surprised, reluctant and nervous. When Alice pulled open the door and Bella saw me sitting there her face wore a shocked expression, it quickly became nervous and then blank. As she climbed in next to Alice she, avoided my eyes.

I sighed. I thought we had been getting along well since the party. Not like before, but better than after the first week. Perhaps I had put too much on myself. Let myself be fooled in to thinking that we were closer than we were.

Her eyes snapped up to me when I sighed and she looked confused and a little worried. I smiled softly at her. She smiled in return before blushing and hiding behind her hair.

I was confused. Why blush? Well if I had made her blush I was glad because she looked absolutely ravishing when she blushed.

When she next looked up she was chewing her bottom lip. I almost groaned. She looked so sweet and sexy when she did that.

Bella started to participate in Alice and Jasper's conversation and it would look weird if I just sat there so I did too.

Alice threw me a glance and grinned before mouth 'sorry'.

I just nodded.

We arrived at the airport finally.

The great thing about Jaspers plane was there was no waiting around. His parents were both very important people in the airplane/airport business so their plane always got first priority.

I sat next to Bella once we were inside. I suppose I should have given her space but her smell was too inviting. She smelt heavenly. Like freesia and fresh strawberries. I wanted to groan again.

As soon as we were in the air Alice and Jasper undid their seatbelts and started making out. It was defiantly not the prettiest sight in the world, only made worse by the fact that it was my sister.

I sighed and looked at Bella, who was looking at me, chewing her bottom lip again. God damn her, I wanted this goddess so badly and she would only give me the time of day.

Some of my emotions must've shown in my face, that or my concentration and will power to stop myself from kissing her.

She looked at me confused before reaching out a hand to brush some hair out of my eyes.

Wait, what?

She brushed some hair out of my eyes. What does that mean? Does she do that to friends or did she like me? Don't get your hopes up Edward. Deep breathes, she doesn't like you.

I sighed as she quickly pulled her hand away and blushed bright red. I couldn't help but chuckle at that and she scowled and looked away only to realize what Alice was doing with Jasper.

She was straddling him and Jazz had his hands up her top.

I felt physically sick. Is that what I looked like when I was hooking up with someone?

Ew. No wonder Bella hates me.

Maybe it's just because its my sister though.

I couldn't help but start to daydream about me and Bella in that position.

I was broken out of it by Bella's mortified and embarrassed expression as she turned back to me. Her expression was so funny that I couldn't help but chuckle again.

She scowled and looked down.

On impulse I lifted her chin in my hand so that we were looking into each others eyes.

I saw them widen with surprise and felt rather than saw her skin heat up with her usual blush.

I was lost in those eyes. They were so deep and meaningful. This girl had grown up in a completely different world from mine. i could see it.

Her eyes suddenly changed. They looked wistful and lustful. Wait? Lust? From Bella looking at me? Edward that was wishful thinking.

I know lust was in my eyes though.

Bella's speeding had sped up as had my own. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

I finally gave in to my intentions.

I leaned forward and closed my eyes, putting my lips on hers lightly. I heard her gasp quietly before responding with enthusiasm.

Before I knew it I had crushed my lips harder against hers and was licking her lower lip, desperate for entry. Entry that she granted.

Our tongues danced and I pulled her closer to me.

She had wrapped her hands in my hair and tugged lightly causing me to groan.

I felt her smiling against my mouth.

I had to pull away before things got out of hand.

As I sat back, my breathing labored I looked at Bella. She was smiling slightly.

I smiled at her and reached out to take her hand. I pressed it to my lips before simply holding it.

She beamed at me then. I was so glad that I could make Bella look that happy.

BPOV

I had kissed him.

It was amazing.

All that was going through my head was WOW. Over and over.

He was an amazing kisser. I wanted more. But I knew I shouldn't, so I didn't.

He surprised me when he took my hand though.

Once he got his breathing back he had taken my hand and kissed it. I was like what? Awww that's so cute.

He was. The Edward I knew was caring and sweet, although he was an idiot.

But perhaps, just maybe, he could be my idiot.

I didn't let go of my hand the whole plane ride. I had never been so happy. I had just kissed the most amazing guy ever and now he was holding my hand and looking at me like he never wanted to stop.

I was on cloud nine. I knew if he hurt me over this I wouldn't get over it. Not completely. Even on his best intentions.

I sighed as that though washed over me.

He looked at me quizzically but I just shook my head and smiled.

He leaned over and gave me a sot kiss, before tracing his fingers over my face as if wanting to memorize it. I couldn't old back a shiver.

He grinned at me when I did and I stuck my tongue out.

We talked about what we wanted to do after college, our hopes, dreams and wishes.

I got to know him a lot better.

At some point on the flight I fell asleep against his shoulder.


	6. TELL ME EVERYTHING

Chapter 6

**I'm writing Katlyn calm down. **

**By the way guys, if you don't understand the rooms I'm sorry and I cant put them up on the profile cos I imagine everything out of my head including outfits. Sorry if you don't get it just use your imagination ******

**Sorry its taken so long to update. I was away then away and yeah basically I was away.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS …well happy 2009 anyway :D**

BPOV

The plane touched down in Miami at some time **(I have no idea how long it takes to get from LA to Miami) **after lunch.

Alice and Jasper had finally resurfaced after making out the whole way there.

That was embarrassing. Edward and me were just looking at them with our eyebrows raised when we heard them talking.

"Wow Bella, I believe they have remembered other people are on this flight" Edward stage whispered. Of course the sound carried as was intended and Alice and Jasper both blushed the reddest blush I have ever seen. They almost could've shamed me. I giggled at the thought.

Once we were out on the runway we were picked up by a silver Volvo.

"What the hell? Why did they send Sam send the Volvo? Come on, I need a much more exhilarating car to drive!" Alice was pouting.

Edward on the other hand grinned. "Alice, do you want to attract attention?"

"Yes" Alice pouted

I laughed at her frustration.

"Alice, think of me. Seriously I hate attention" I put lots of emphasis on the word hate.

Alice rolled her eyes "Bella, if you are going to go out with Edward then you will need to learn to get used to a lot of attention" I blushed a fiery red while Alice giggled.

Jasper was smiling "Dude we needed to come up for air, what was our surprise when we saw you two in a lip lock"

I groaned and glanced back at Edward who was trying to stop the smile spreading over his face. I glared at him and he started laughing, before coming over and warpping his arms around my waist.

I leant in to him and sighed, content.

We all climbed into the car and started to drive.

"Oh by the way" Alice started conversationally "Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rose are joining us in a few days"

"A few days?" I spluttered "how long are we away for?"

"Uhhh 10 days?"

"10 DAYS! Alice, I'm on a scholarship I cant miss college, I'll lose it!" how could she do this to me.

Alice rolled her eyes, unfazed

"Bella don't you think I already checked about that? What kind of friend do you think I am? You're fine, I talked to the college board and they said it was fine. Besides you need a break"

I rolled my eyes but was secretly thankful/

"thanks Alice"

She giggled and went back to driving.

Soon we turned up a drive, after 5 minutes (of going 80km/h (gives you an impression of how long the drive was)) we arrived at the most amazing house I have ever seen.

Three stories tall, wide windows, a massive balcony on the second floor overlooking the front lawn and drive, palm trees around the sides, exotic flowers, ivy growing up one wall and painted a beautiful soft blue.

I gasped and received chuckles in return. "Quite something to look at hey Bells?" Jazz said. I could only nod in response.

Alice got out of the car and a man came running down the front steps.

"Miss Alice, Mr Edward and Mr Jasper how nice to see you again. Now who do we have here Mr Edward? I can't recall when you last brought a girl here" Edward chuckled and Alice winked at me.

"Bella, this is Sam. He's our – well I guess you could call him a butler/caretaker" she giggled. Sam smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Bella. Are you Mr Edwards girlfriend. It's about time he got one" I blushed and looked down. In truth I had no idea what I was to Edward at the moment.

I knew I liked him a lot but I had idea about what he felt towards me. Alice insisted he liked me but I wasn't 100% sure. Maybe he just kissed me in the plane because he saw me as his holiday screw. I felt sick.

"Bella? Are you ok?" his velvet voice was laced with concern.

"Fine Edward" I managed to gasp.

He was still looking worried but Alice and Jasper were moving forward towards the house so I followed them.

Once I was inside the house I forgot my worries completely for a second.

The house looked as if it had come straight from a movie or a fairytale. I gasped again.

Alice then led me on a tour while the boys went upstairs.

I was shown their living room, sitting room, dining room, bathroom, powder room, kitchen – the kitchen was amazing. It was huge and white with all state of the art, modern appliances – the living room too. It took up almost all of the back of the house. One huge room with windows running along the sides. It looked out into a tropical garden filled with palm trees and a massive pool. Then the garden gave way to sad and the ocean. A beautiful, shining blue.

I was then led upstairs. On each floor there was a mini kitchen, lounge room and 4 bedrooms, each with their own ensuite bathrooms and walk in robes. On the third story one of the bedrooms had been converted into a games room. Foosball, pool and a giant television on which to play wii, play stations 1, 2 and 3 and X box.

I was amazed.

Alice finally led me into my bedroom. It was on the third and final floor. I got my own because everyone else was a couple. Carlisle and Esme, Jazz and Alice, Em and Rose. Edward and me, not really a couple.

My bedroom was amazing though.

The walls were painted as if I where on an island, palm trees and sad and ocean in different greens, blues and yellows. It honesty made me feel like I was outside. A large window stretched across all of one wall with french doors in the middle so I could get outside to the balcony that stretched across the whole window. The view was the same as the living room on the ground floor except that I could see over most of the plants and further out towards the never ending sea.

Alice showed me the button that would make the windows (including the French door) slide and pile on one side so that there was nothing separating the room from the balcony.

As for furniture; their was a king sized white canopy bed with white lace curtains and deep blue covers – the blue matching exactly to a type that was on the wall – a white hanging chair was on the balcony and a white couch with a mix of blue, green and black cushions was against the wall door.

A massive TV was mounted on the wall opposite my bed. Under the TV were some shelves which stretched the entire length of the wall with a collection of music, books and DVDs. A stereo was decked out on the shelf as well and as I looked around I saw speakers around the room. Surround sound huh? Impressive.

On each side of my bed there was a door. One led into a shining white bathroom and the other my closet. To my surprise my closet was already full. I glared at Alice when I saw it and went to open my bag which had been put on my bed when I was staring shell shocked around the room. It was empty.

I sighed.

"Alice…care to explain?"

"Bella would you really deny me the pleasure of shopping for my bestest friend and sending her clothes ahead so she is saved the annoyance of unpacking?" she whispered looking at me with her puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't help myself. I pulled her into a massive hug. Alice squealed and hugged me back.

"How do you like the room" she asked excitedly.

"I – I- words are impossible but I love it" I whispered in awe.

Alice let out a squeal and then pranced away and out the door.

"Bella get your bathing suit on, you'll find one in the closet – were going swimming" she called back.

I laughed and went to rummage in the closet. I found a simple red, string bikini, a midnight blue one with a silver hoop on the top of each triangle and holding the two togther or a pink one with black palm trees. Wow Alice really liked palm trees hey? I chose the midnight blue one. It looked nice. The colour complemented my skin and hair.

I lay down on my bed and sighed, absolutely content.

I heard a cough at my door and sat up smiling "Hey Edward"

EPOV

I got into my room and shut the door.

My room was on the third floor and next to a guest bedroom. It was simple as I had repainted it after Alice had moved out. Plain white walls and a black carpet with a large black bed and couch plus a state of art stereo and plasma TV. I had put up shelves to hold all my cds. I had a wicked collection. My movies were arranged and books. I kept most of my stuff here, if I had to call one of our houses home, this would be it. Al and I spent every summer here basically and almost all the holidays. I loved this place.

Jasper was in Alice's room, Emmet would be in his room (I had known Jazz and Em so long that they were counted as part of the family) with Rose and Carlisle and Esme would be in Jaspers old room. Mum and dads neglected room was on the second floor to.

Rose's old room was up on this floor. I had switched rooms with Alice end of last year. Which is why I'm on Roses floor and Jazz and Em are on Alice's. My room was the last one and next to the games room. I was between a guest bedroom and the games room, opposite the lounge/kitchen on this floor. The Roses old bedroom was further down the hall.

i decided to go see Bella. I kept going over the amazing kisses on the plane.

He eyes bright with happiness and excitement, her body in my arms leaning into my chest. It felt so right. Finally after three weeks I had kissed her again. Properly this time.

I still wasn't completely sure about how she felt about me or what our status was. I sighed

I wanted her to trust me. I wanted to be her boy friend. I loved her so much and I would go to any means to prove it.

Wait? Did I say love?

Was I in love?

Yes.

I had been debating over the fact for a few weeks now. Now I was certain. I was in love with Bella Swan.

I presumed Bella would be in Roses old room.

Roses room was red. I mean red walls, curtains, cushions, covers. Her furniture was black and lacey. It was Rose, hot and sexy and way over the top.

I wondered how Bella would look there and chuckled at the thought.

When I got to Roses old room however no body was there.

I guess Alice put Bella in the guest room. The guest room was the plainest in the house.

It was simply white with a touch of colour thrown in some cushions.

I knocked on the door and stood still.

Bella was lying on some dark blue covers with the most amazing bikini on. It was midnight blue with silver loops holding it together. It complemented her skin perfectly and brought out her curves.

She looked gorgeous. I was dazzled for a few seconds by the angel figure on the bed. I could feel myself getting hard. Shit. I tried to ignore it.

I finally noticed the room. I shook my head, Alice will be Alice.

I coughed slightly.

She looked up, sat up and smiled widely at me.

"Hey Edward" I smiled back and sat down beside her.

I put and arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me. I inhaled her scent gladly. Was she intoxicating or what?

I coughed slightly again.

"Bella you look amazing in the bikini" I whispered into her ear. She shivered and I grinned knowing I had that effect on her. Unfortunately it didn't help my little problem.

I sighed.

No matter my situation right now I had to ask her something. It would make my day or break my life.

"Bella" I murmured quietly

She looked up at me with those beautiful, bottomless, brown eyes.

"would you be my girlfriend?" I whispered hesitantly, never breaking my gaze.

She looked shocked and my heart quickly sunk. I looked away my face burning.

Suddenly I felt a hand against my cheek making me look at her. She looked into my eyes for a second before brushing her lips with mine.

"I thought you would never ask" she murmured against my lips. I gasped in relief and pulled her in for a proper kiss, pressing her down on the bed.

30 minutes later we were broken apart by a knock on the door. I realized I had never closed it.

Oops.

Alice was standing there in a silver bikini smirking at us.

"Come on love birds were going to the beach and then we're off to Eclipse tonight" she basically squealed.

I laughed at her enthusiasm as did Bella. I loved Bella's laugh. It was the best sound on earth, musical and sweet.

Alice bounced off down the hall as I left my beloved to change.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We had been at the beach for 3 hours, swimming, sunbathing, kissing. I loved every minute.

Bella had been dragged away from me about 30 minutes ago by Alice to get ready.

I was in the shower and singing. Don't ask, just something I did. Whenever I had a shower I was always singing. Well unless something *cough* someone *cough* was there distracting me.

I smiled at the thought of Bella in the shower with me.

Another 30 minutes and I was showered, with my dark wash jeans and a white button down top.

I glanced in the mirror and tried to fix my hair. Useless as usual. I sighed and went to look for Jazz.

I found him at the bottom of the stairs waiting eagerly.

"Where are they? It's 8 now" I asked

Jasper shrugged and grinned. I punched his shoulder lightly

"Great help man I appreciate it" I chuckled.

Just then Alice came down the stairs. She looked very pretty. She was dressed in a pink dress that ended mid thigh with gold jewelry and strappy gold heels.

Jaspers eyes were wide and I turned away to give them some privacy.

Then Bella walked down the stairs. My mouth was open in shock.

She looked sexy. She had on a tight red mini dress with black heels on which she was concentrating not to trip on.

Her hair was dead straight instead of its normal wavy curls and she had smoky eyes.

She reached me and laughed at my expression.

"Quit drooling Edward" she giggled. I closed my mouth quickly and shot her a glare that immedently turned into a soft gaze as I looked at her smiling.

Then it struck me.

"Bella" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and nodded. I smiled

"Do I finally get to have you dance with me like you did with Jacob?"

She looked up sharply surprised by the question and seemed to think about it

"I'll get back to you" she winked. I groaned, cruel woman.

She saw my glare and pushed me in the direction of the car, grinning evilly.

BPOV

I was Edwards's girlfriend. Oh my god, I was Edwards girlfriend.

We ended up spending the majority of our time on the beach making out. I loved every minute.

Finally Alice pulled me away saying we had to get ready.

When we got to her room she started bombarding me with questions and statements about Edward and I.

"So you going out now?"

"You guys are the cutest couple"

"I am so glad you're finally together"

"What happened?"

"TELL ME EVERYTHING"

I was laughing my head off by the time I was out of the shower.

I told her everything that happened between me and Edward.

She was silent for a few seconds (and unusual feat for Alice) putting the finishing touches on my makeup.

"Bella, I have never seen you so happy" she finally concluded

I laughed. She grinned at me and started bouncing up and down.

"Look in the mirror Bella. You look sexy"

I turned carefully because of the high black heels she had me in.

I gasped.

I had a tiny, tight, strapless, red dress with black strappy heels and smoky eyes.

"WOW Alice you really outdid yourself"

She laughed and I grinned before turning and assessing her outfit.

Alice had a short pink dress that went mid thigh with a bow under the bust and spaghetti straps. He shoes were high and gold and she had accessorized with a gold clutch and bracelets and necklaces. She looked amazing.

"Wow Alice. And I thought I looked good" I grinned.

She smiled back excitedly.

"So where are we going anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it's this amazing club called Eclipse. It's the best club in town" she squealed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and grin at her excitement.

We had reached the top of the stairs by now.

"Ok Bella. I will go down and you will wait a minute before you follow ok?"

"But Alice –" I protested. She was gone. Stupid pixie.

I counted to 60 before going down the stairs. The first thing I saw was Edward looking amazingly gorgeous in dark wash jeans and a white button down top. His hair was in a disarray as normal but it looked better than usual.

I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sight. His jaw was dropped and his eyes raking over my body, you could practically see him drooling.

"Quit drooling Edward" I giggled.

He immedently shut his mouth and shot me a glare that quickly softened. Awww how cute is he.

And he was mine. Oh god. We're going to a club, with girls. Shit. Girls much hotter and prettier than me. Girls that would try and seduce him and tear him away from me. I was going to be so jealous.

Oh well. He was mine. All mine and I would defend my man. The thought made me smile.

He looked at me and smiled back before leaning close and whispering in my ear

"Bella" I shivered and nodded, I don't think I could have formed words…well words that made sense anyway. I could sense his smile at the effect. Damn him.

"Do I finally get to have you dance with me like you did with Jacob?" he continued.

What? Oh the first time we met we went to New Moon. My dancing. Oh yeah.

I'll play with him a bit.

I pretended to think for a bit before I answered.

"I'll get back to you" and I winked. He groaned deep in his throat and I grinned, starting to push him towards the car.

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

**I'll try and update soon but I gotta do stuff for school.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and keep the review coming.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	7. AN

**Hey guys not a chapter sorry**

**Anyways just letting you know that I started a new story**

**Don't worry I'll continue with this one as well if enough people like it**

**Anyways the new story is called**

**Denali Boarding School and its about Edward Mason coming to boarding school and all the stuff that happens**

**So yeah **

**Check it out ******

**Well thanks **


	8. lucky he took me dancing

Chapter 7

BPOV

We pulled up to this club. It was lit up and the music was pounding. There was a queue about a mile long, seriously it went around the corner.

Alice however marched straight up to the bouncer. When he saw her he leaned down and kissed her cheek. I felt Jasper tense to the side of me, I put a hand on his arm.

He calmed down quickly.

The bouncer unlocked the red rope and let the 4 of us inside much to the annoyance of everyone else.

I felt bad but once I got inside the club, my thoughts were forgotten.

W.O.W. there was a huge dance floor and a bar and an awesome stage with a band.

I gasped, Edward chuckled at my reaction.

I grabbed his hand and led him towards the bar.

"I need a drink" I explained to his raised eyebrow.

"Ok, Bella" he sat on one of the bar stools and caught the eye of a bartender. He quickly ordered the drinks and took my hand.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward Cullen like me. Plain old Isabella Swan. I sighed, very content with my life right now.

We got our drinks and Edward paid, I tried to object but he just rolled his eyes.

We sat at the bar, drinking and holding hands.

Suddenly he started and turned to face me.

"Bella, do you trust me?" he asked urgently

"I guess so" I answered hesitantly, in all truth I wasn't completely sure, however I was 98% positive I trusted him.

"Ok, well to make you trust me absolutely I need to ask you something, I know this isn't exactly romantic but its necessary." I just nodded.

"Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" his voice was husky and his eyes were gleaming.

I was shocked, I couldn't move. Edward Cullen had asked ME to be his girlfriend.

He looked away when I still didn't answer. I wouldn't have that. I pulled his face around to me so I could look in his eyes and hen kissed him passionately.

He kissed me back with equal passion. I was in heaven.

"Bella, I need to ask you to trust me tonight. When I was last here I wasn't the guy I am now, I was the guy I was then" his eyes seemed to be pleading with me to understand.

I finally got it.

I started laughing, Edward looked shocked.

"Edward let me guess, when you were last here you were a player to the extreme and had a regular stream of girls that were at the club that you slept with and hooked up with. Now that you're here with me your scared that I will run when they come up to you and hate you like I did before"

He looked stunned before nodding.

Well he was lucky he took me dancing, I was always confident when I was dancing.

"Ok Edward, I trust you not to get off with any other girls, if you prove it to me that you can do that then I will always trust you. If not and you break my heart you had better watch out" I laughed at his expression before grabbing his hand

"Lets dance"

His eyes lit up and I laughed at him before dragging him onto the dance floor.

Before we had gone more than a few steps a girl was hanging on Edwards arms. I let go of his hand and crossed my arms, watching them.

Edward looked distinctly uncomfortable. I couldn't help but smile.

I'd step in soon but I wanted to watch this.

"Edward, where have you been, I've missed you" she purred in his ear. I struggled not to throw up. She was fake. Fake tits, fake blonde hair – with fake hair extensions, fake eyes - contacts – her eyes were purple for gods sake, and a fake tan. I wrinkled up my nose.

"Edward come and dance and then we go to our usual motel" she said winking.

"Tanya, please I don't want you. You were just an easy screw, now leave me alone" Edward all but growled.

I smiled, well I smiled until she reached out and started rubbing his crotch. Oh no she didn't. Edward threw me a pleading glance while he wrestled with Tanya's hand.

I stepped forward.

"Edward, I have been looking for you everywhere for babe" I stepped forward and called out.

I looked at Tanya whose hand was still a bit to near Edwards crotch then I would like. I glared at her hand and then at her face.

"Who are you" I asked rudely.

"Tanya biatch, and this guy is mine so go find your own you whore" she shouted.

I smiled fakely at her.

"You know what's funny Tanya?"

"What?"

"well about a minute ago he asked me to be his girlfriend, which means that he likes me, which means that if you don't get you filthy hands off him this second then you are going to regret it" my voice had been getting louder as I had spoken and we had a crowd.

Tanya stepped back from Edward and turned to face me, putting her back to him.

"Edward, have a girlfriend? Keep dreaming slut, he doesn't do girlfriends and if he did I would be it" she sneered

I raised an eyebrow before shoving Tanya to one side and kissing Edward passionately.

I felt a shove to my side and Tanya took my place and tried to kiss Edward. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes.

Edward pushed Tanya roughly away and came to put an arm around me. We both looked at Tanya.

Suddenly she smiled evilly.

"Hey slut, I challenge you to a dance off" she shouted.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

I looked at him questionably and he whispered in my ear "This club has a tradition that if someone doesn't like someone they have the right to challenge them to a dance contest, it's held on the stage and each dancer tries to outdo the other, the one that gets the loudest cheer wins. It's also compulsory to do it…and Tanya always wins, she's a club favourite" I saw him roll his eyes. I smiled.

"Tanya you are on"

I heard the chant of "Dance contest! Dance contest! Dance contest!"

I smiled and made my way onto the stage with Tanya.

Tanya was lapping it up and waving and blowing air kisses. I just rolled my eyes and smiled before winking at Edward. He looked worried.

Was there any doubt why I liked him?

Suddenly and announcer came on with a microphone.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he yelled out to the crowd.

"Your name sugar?" he asked Tanya flirtatiously.

"Tanya" she smiled seductively. Gag. A round of cheers echoed around the room.

"And your name sexy?" they announcer guy asked me winking. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella" I stated smiling a smile I knew I that the guys went for.

It was amazing how confident I was up here, knowing that Edward liked me and that I was his girlfriend, knowing that I was part of the family now.

The announcer's breath caught and I smirked.

"Please put your hands together for TANYA AND BELLA"

Cheers erupted around the club. I could see Edward Smiling with his eyes fixed on me. He blew me a kiss and I blew him one back.

I saw Alice and Jazz at the bar. Alice had a huge grin on her face and her phone out, Jazz looked concerned.

I smiled at them and Alice waved back.

Just then the music started, it was Wiggle It by Ricki-Lee

I smiled as Tanya took the stage first.

The floor is calling but I, can't do it on my own  
I need someone who is willing, to get down with me all night  
Boy are you that somebody? I wanna rock this party  
We'll keep it moving all night long  
I need you to work with me a little bit, work it just a little bit  
Twork it just a little cos I just wanna wiggle it  
Just let me turn around, baby I wanna be your lady  
And you make me go crazy the way you shake it for me  
Baby I need you to shake that a little for me  
Come closer boy cos I want you to put it on me  
Why don't you show me just what you can do for me?  
Baby I need you to wi-wiggle it wiggle it  
Wiggle it just a little bit  
Now let me see you wiggle it just a little bit

Tanya was doing all these dirty moves and get cheers out of the crowd, mostly guys I noticed. The girls looked disgusted.  
She signaled for me to come and dance the second verse by crooking her finger and looking over shoulder. That got a few catcalls from the crowd.

Oh I'm looking for somebody who can go all night with me  
So baby do your thing and show me what you got for me  
Cos I dont' even really wanna waste my time on someone full of shhhh  
So baby, why don't you show me  
I need you to work with me a little bit, work it just a little bit  
Twork it just a little cos I just wanna wiggle it  
Just let me turn around, baby I wanna be your lady  
And you make me go crazy the way you shake it for me  
Baby I need you to shake that a little for me  
Come closer boy cos I want you to put it on me  
Why don't you show me just what you can do for me?  
Baby I need you to wi-wiggle it wiggle it  
Wiggle it just a little bit  
Now let me see you wiggle it just a little bit  
Baby I need you to shake that a little for me  
Come closer boy cos I want you to put it on me  
Why don't you show me just what you can do for me?  
Baby I need you to wi-wiggle it wiggle it  
Wiggle it just a little bit  
Now let me see you wiggle it just a little bit

I made my moves less dirty and kept it light. I was going for seductive not slutty.  
I moved my hips to the beat and my ass, shimmying and shaking it. A few body rolls and the crowd was going crazy, the guys were staring and cheering but the girls were as well. They were cheering for me and I was loving it.  
I finished dancing and smiled at everyone. Tanya was standing behind me with her arms crossed.  
I glanced back and smiled at her, before looking out into the crowd and finding Edward I winked and blew him a kiss. He grinned at me.  
Suddenly my arm was lifted in the air and the announcers voice rand around the club.  
"Give it up for our winner BELLA" the crowd went wild. I smiled at them and waved before walking offstage.  
My job was done, I had humiliated Tanya and got her to leave Edward alone.  
I walked up to Edward and threw my arms around him before kissing him hungrily.  
"Bella that was the sexiest and hottest thing I have ever seen" he whispered in my ear before biting it gently.  
I laughed at him as shivers went up my spine. He grinned at the effect.  
I smiled and pulled him onto the dance floor as the music started again. He grinned at me as I stared dancing with him, grinding and moving.  
He groaned at the feel of my ass on his erection. And I smiled. His arms were around my waist and I turned and ran my fingers threw his hair.  
The rest of the night proceeded in a similar fashion. Dancing, laughing, drinking and more dancing.  
The last thing I remember was being carried out of the club completely drunk by Edward.

EPOV

I was watching Bella sleep. She looked so peaceful, her mouth partly open and her eyes closed. I smiled as I watched. She murmured something I didn't catch. She moved slightly and she said my name. she said it so clearly that I could have sworn she had woken up.  
I smiled hugely when I realized she was dreaming of me.

I settled down next to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist thinking back on tonight.  
It was official Eclipse was my favourite club ever.  
I kept remembering Bella on stage dancing. Her dancing had been so powerful, so sexy, so seductive and so damn hot. Completely different to Tanya's, her dancing had been slutty and disgusting. I don't know how I have ever stood her. She didn't compare to Bella, no body did, and she was mine. I hugged Bella's waist tighter and was soon dreaming of Bella and my dancing.

**Hope you liked.**

**Keep the reviews coming I really like them. The more I get the more quickly I'll update.  
xoxox**


	9. You really shouldn’t have done that

Chapter 8

BPOV

"EMMETT, ROSE!" I was yelling at the top of my voice.

Well you would too if you hadn't seen two of your close friends for three days. Who can blame me?

Edward chuckled behind me at my excitement. I turned and glared at him, he just grinned back. I rolled my eyes and went back to waving frantically at Em and Rose.

"BELLA" Em roared as he finally saw me and sprinted towards me.

I was pulled into a bone crushing hug and my air supply was abruptly cut off.

"Em…can't…b-b-breathe" I gasped.

"Oops, sorry Bells" he put me down and grinned. I slapped him playfully across the arm and went to hug Rose while he pretended to wince with pain.

"I missed you" I laughed while hugging Rose.

"Where did all the affection come from?" Rose asked with one eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes and glanced towards Edward who was talking with Emmett.

"Oh" Rose smirked.

"Shush you" I said, slapping her lightly and laughing.

"Got your girl finally hey Eddie?" Rose smirked. I groaned and looked at the ground. I felt arms wrap around my waist and looked up into a pair of bright green eyes sparkling with happiness. I sighed and leant back against him as he kissed me softly.

"Answer your question Rose?" he laughed as he pulled back. I felt me face slip into a pout and he laughed as Rose joined in.

I pulled away and grabbed a bag before storming towards the house. Of course, being me I tripped up the stairs and the suitcase spilled open. Clothes were everywhere! I groaned and stayed were I was, lying on my back with my eyes closed surrounded by clothes and a now empty suitcase.

"Bella? Bella? Are you ok?" I heard a voice laced with concern ask. I smiled at his voice and opened my eyes, well aware of everyone laughing.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as my personal god smiled at me.

I got hoisted back up to a standing position and heard a soft chuckle next to ear. I glared at him before he kissed my cheek. I can never stay mad at him.

"Bella, you are so lucky that, that was Emmett's bag, because if that was mine and those were my clothes you would be so dead!" Rose laughed.

I was laughing now as well.

I bent down to pick up the clothes and saw another pair of knees and hands beside mine helping me. I smiled at Edward and thanked him silently.

It had been two days since we had gone to Eclipse and I had beat Tanya at the dance contest. We had gone back to Eclipse lat night and we would no doubt be going back tonight. I had to admit. It was an amazing club and there was nothing I liked better than dancing with Edward.

I smiled at the thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

4:00pm and on the beach, I loved this life. If I didn't have so much to learn still at college I would happily spend the rest of my life here.

I looked to my left and smiled as I saw Rose, looking stunning as usual in a plunging red halter bikini and huge Dior sunnies, to my left lay Alice, in basically exactly the same position, stretched out on her sun chair with her head rolled back. The only difference was Alice was in a strapless silver bikini with Prada sunnies.

I, myself was dressed in a midnight blue strapless bikini with Gucci sunnies – courtesy of Alice of course.

The boys were splashing in the water… or so I thought. All of a sudden I was grabbed by my waist and pulled up and into a pair of arms. I screamed and by the screaming going on, on either side of me I realized that Alice and Rose were probably in a similar dilemma. I started struggling in Edwards arms and I heard him laugh as he started running. At least he had the good thinking to take my sunglasses off.

All of a sudden I was in the water I gasped and was dunked under, I surfaced coughing and chocking. When I finally had air back in my lungs I looked up at Edward who was still holding me in his arms with a smirk on his face.

"You really shouldn't have done that" I gasped and flipped out of his arms.

Unknown to most, I was actually really good at swimming. Well I had spent enough time at La Push cliff diving so it wasn't surprising.

I swam underwater for about 10m before resurfacing and looking at him. He looked confused at how I had got away so fast. I laughed and glided underwater again, this time towards him. I got up slowly in front of him, teasing him by raising my dripping body slowly out of the water. I smirked when I heard his breath catch.

Since the dance comp I had regained my confidence. It was now back in full swing as it had been before that fateful party.

I started kissing my way up his torso and running my hands along his chest, abs and biceps. I heard him moan as I finally reached my full height and was standing fully upright. I leant up to kiss his lips but as he leaned down and tried to grab me I pulled away to just out of his reach, he lunged after me and I once again slipped out of his reach. I was smirking as I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He growled and I laughed. I started to walk towards the beach and to my surprise he didn't stop me. I put a bit of emphasis on my hips as I walked past him and shook my hair back, once again teasing him. I laughed at the longing look on his face.

EPOV

After I had grabbed Bella from her sun chair I pulled her into the water and dunked her. I was laughing as she came up spluttering and coughing. I smirked at her when she opened her eyes and gasped the fateful words "You really shouldn't have done that" honestly what could she do to me.

All of a sudden she was gone, resurfacing about 10m away. I was confused, how had she gotten over there so fast and why didn't I see her. Suddenly she was gone again. I looked over the water and saw her gliding towards me under the water.

When she got to right in front of me she slowly started to surface. I took in a sharp intake of breath that she didn't hear when her face came to the same height as my cock. She was dripping wet and water was running down her arms and chest as she ran her ands over my chest. She slowly, teasingly slowly pulled herself up, kissing my bare torso with feathery kisses.

She finally stood upright and I moaned as her body pressed against mine.

I reached down to grab her but she slipped away. Oh, so this was payback. I lunged after her but she slipped away again. I took my head out of the water and started at her, this woman drove me crazy, I had never met someone like Bella, so sexy, so confident – though the confidence was still fresh, it was like she was testing out her power over me, if only she knew that no one could ever compare to her and that I would always be hers.

At that moment she cocked an eyebrow at me. Oh shit, this was embarrassing. I needed her to get out know so that I could solve a little problem. I could hear everyone laughing from the shore but I didn't care.

Bella started to slowly walk out of the water, as she passed me she emphasized the sway of her hips and shook her dripping hair back. I groaned again and stared longingly after her, she must've caught the look because she laughed quietly. Tease. I would never do anything to annoy her again if this was the payback I was going to get. It was to hard (literally) not to take her when she was like this.

I knew that we had to progress slowly, at the moment it was very slow, and make her first time as special as I could make it.

She was finally out of the water and I turned to nurse my little *cough* problem.

BPOV

Getting dressed in Alice's room

"Bella, I can't get over what you did to Edward today" Alice laughed as she put the finishing touches to my makeup.

Rose and Alice had gushed over my performance today but I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

Well it was his fault.

I was spun around to face a full length mirror. I gasped and reached out to touch the mirror.

"Is – is that really me?" I whispered.

Rose and Alice nodded proudly.

I had on a white dress, spaghetti straps, and a tight-ish bodice with a flowy skirt that ended a bit higher than my knees. Rose had bought some clothes with her that she said would be just right for me. At the time I simply rolled my eyes but I loved this dress.

My hair was down and straitened, my shoes were strappy and high and silver, with a silver hairclip in my hair.

My eyes had silver spangles and a hint of light blue eye shadow. I looked beautiful, I gave a little twirl that sent the skirt spinning and I laughed before a look of confusion crossed my face.

"Where are we going, I thought we were going to Eclipse? This looks a bit formal to be going to a club" I mentioned

"Edwards taking you out, Jaspers is taking me and Em and Rose have the house to themselves" she rolled her eyes and Rose glared at her as I giggled.

We made our way down stairs to see the guys waiting, just like last time, except this time Emmett was with them. i rolled my eyes as Rose threw herself down the stairs and they started a lip lock.

I started to make my way down the stairs slowly, Edwards eyes grew wide and sparkled when he saw me. I smiled at him and held out my hand, he at once interlocked his fingers.

I smiled at him again and waved goodbye to the others over my shoulder.

We got to the Volvo - which turned out to be Edwards favourite car. He opened the door for me before getting into his own side.

Once he was in he interlocked his fingers with mine and smiled. I kissed his cheek lightly and sighed, content.

He drove us down to a pier and parked. I saw a restraint at the end of the pier and smiled. How sweet was he?

I started to walk towards it but once we were half way down the pier he pulled me to one side and down to a lower platform. I looked at him, confused. he chuckled softy and led me out to a small motor boat, docked upon the platform.

"Edward where are we going?"

"You'll see Bella" I frowned at him.

"Aren't we eating at the restraint?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell me anything" I asked exasperated

"No"

He was in the boat by now and held out his hand to me. I grasped it and stepped into the boat.

"Edward, where are we going to dinner" I complained. He chuckled softly and pointed out to sea.

I gasped and sat still. Out a little way was a yacht, it was big and white and covered with lights.

We reached it without saying another word.

He helped me get on before getting on himself.

He pulled me close and kissed me hungrily before leading me to a table. On it was wine, and bread.

I sat down as Edward poured the wine. I smiled at him.

I had the most amazing boyfriend in the world, sweet, kind, caring, hot and amazing. I loved him.

Shit. I loved him?

Did I love him?

Yes. Yes I did.

Oh my god. I was in love with Edward Cullen. My face split into a huge smile, causing him to raise his eyebrows questioningly.

I just shook my head.

I reached for my glass and took a sip. It was delicious.

I smiled again and sighed contently.

After the bread had gone he went inside and came back with two steaming bowls of mushroom ravioli.

I took a bite and moaned and the taste.

I heard him groan and I smiled to myself.

He took my hand across the table and we continued eating. It was silent and it was perfect. The stars, the lights, the temperature, the food, the wine and most of all, Edward.

I smiled at him once our meal was finished. He got out and pulled me up towards him, kissing me softly at first then deeper, sliding his tongue over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted him access and his tongue massaged mine. I moaned and he pushed me against him harder. He pulled away panting as did I, he pulled me towards the stern of the boat winking.

Once we got there I gasped again.

There were cushions spread out covering the hard ground, a huge plate of strawberries and a chocolate fountain.

"Oh Edward" I sighed. **(A.N. corney I know but hey)**

He pulled me closer towards him as we sat down.

We picked up where we left off a few minutes ago.

He was lying on top of me, supporting himself with his palms as he kissed me hard.

I moaned again into his mouth and he pushed himself harder into me, I could feel his arousal digging into my leg. I took off his shirt and traced his muscles with my hands.

He flipped us so I was on top and his hands were on my ass.

His hands stared to creep upwards, I didn't stop them, instead I pushed myself into his arousal harder, causing him to hiss into my mouth and me to groan at the sensation.

I his hands reached his destination and squeezed lightly. I moaned into his mouth and pulled away panting. His lips never left my skin, kissing along my jaw line and down my neck before sucking at my pressure point. His hands were still working magic on my breasts and I moaned again. He groaned and kept sucking on my pressure point.

I felt my dress unzip and I shrugged out of it. I was now on top of him in just my underwear. His hands reached behind and unclasped my bra. It went next to my dress.

He switched us again so he was on top and started to kiss down my neck again towards my breasts.

He sucked on one nipple and the other his hands traveling down my body.

Soon he pulled up for air and smiled at him.

"I think we should stop Bella" he gasped.

I simply nodded. I wanted to go on but I knew I wasn't ready yet, Edward knew it to.

I pulled on my bra and dress and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed me softly before I rested my head on his shoulder. He grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate before putting into my mouth. I bit and sighed in pleasure. Yum. He pushed the rest of it in my mouth and I sucked the chocolate off his fingers.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, kissing occasionally, watching the stars and feeding each other chocolate dipped strawberries.

Suddenly a shooting star shot across the sky.

Edward looked down at me, still resting on his shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Isabella Swan" he whispered, stroking my face lightly "I love you"

I smiled

"Edward Cullen, I love you too" I whispered and kissed him softly and slowly.

He wrapped a blanket around us and pulled us down so we were lying on the deck. His arm around my waist, my head resting against the crook of his neck.

I fell asleep, content in every way.

**Weird ending I know but oh well**

**And guys just a note – mostly to my friends – all the sexual stuff I got out of reading not personal experience!!!!**

**Just remember that ok lol**

**Love you all**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**xoxox**


End file.
